


Nicht gekannt und doch gefunden (Prequel zu "ein Leben als Soldat")

by Skywarp206



Series: Seekers Life [3]
Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 02:21:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27606194
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skywarp206/pseuds/Skywarp206
Series: Seekers Life [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2018327
Kudos: 1





	Nicht gekannt und doch gefunden (Prequel zu "ein Leben als Soldat")

Kapitel 1  
1  
Cybertron Orbit  
Forschungsstation Encounter3  
Einer der hier arbeitenden Wissenschaftler, Cannula, ging gerade den Flur vom Materiallager der Sektion in Richtung Labore entlang. Es gab davon sieben in dieser Sektion der Forschungsstation. Zwei beschäftigten sich mit der Reinigung und Aufbereitung von verbrauchtem Energon, eine mit der Erforschung neuer Energieformen und deren Nutzung, zwei mit planetaren Abwehrsystemen und eine mit der Entwicklung und Verbesserung von Flugtechnologien. Er ging an ihnen allen vorbei zu seinem eigenen Bereich. Sein Betätigungsfeld war ein ganz anderes. Er erforschte den Tod und einen Weg diesen wieder rückgängig zu machen.  
Hinter ihm ging sein Helfer, schwer bepackt mit vier Kisten voll Material. Außer diesem Jungen, für einen Transformer noch verdammt jung mit gerade mal knapp über 500 Jahren, hatte Cannula noch drei weitere in seinem Team, die ihm bei seiner Forschung zur Hand gingen. Bis auf den Bengel hinter ihm wechselten diese ständig. Keiner blieb lange bei ihm, aus den verschiedensten Gründen. Bis auf den Knaben hier.  
"Beeil dich ein bisschen, Starscream. Ich will den dritten Durchlauf heute noch schaffen."  
"Jawohl." kam es angestrengt von hinten. Der Junge schleppte sich ganz gut einen ab mit den Kisten, beschwerte sich aber nicht. Das hatte Cannula ihm bereits gründlich ausgetrieben.  
Professor Cannula galt auf der Station als narzisstischer Wahnsinniger, der wissenschaftliches Personal verschliss wie sonstwas und an Dingen forschte, die die anderen nicht mal mit der Kneifzange anfassen würden. Ständig ließ er sich Teile von toten Transformern auf die Station schicken mit denen er dann in seinem Labor herumexperimentierte.  
Einzig der junge Starscream war ein beständiger Begleiter bei ihm. Den hatte er sich direkt von Cybertron geholt, kurz nachdem der arme Kerl geboren worden war. Über die letzten Jahrhunderte hatte er dem Jungen zwar einiges beigebracht, ihn aber auch entsprechend seinen Wünschen geformt. Wiederworte gab es keine, was er sagte war Gesetz. Die anderen an Bord der Station wichen Cannula aus, soweit sie konnten. Der Junge tat den meisten allerdings leid.

Im Labor angekommen räumte Starscream die Kisten in das kleine Lager, das sie dort hatten. Der Professor ging sofort zu seiner aktuellen Testreihe und versank binnen Minuten in seiner Arbeit.  
Starscream wurde gerade nicht mehr gebraucht. Bis zum Ende des Testlaufs hatte er frei und das nutzte er um sichtlich müde zu der kleinen Kantine der Sektion zu gehen. Er bekam seine kleine Ration Energon für Heute und setzte sich damit abseits der Anderen allein hin. Mit ihm sprach hier ohnehin niemand. Er wusste auch wieso. Die Arbeit seines Mentors war nicht sonderlich beliebt, weder auf der Station noch auf Cybertron selbst. Oft hatte Starscream schon mitbekommen, dass er deswegen ziemlich aggressive Nachrichten bekam. Auch Cannula hatte Vorgesetzte und denen schien das, was er hier oben trieb, durchaus wenig zu gefallen. In letzter Zeit mehrten sich diese Anrufe vom Planeten. Cannula hatte durch seine neuen Testreihen angefangen ziemlich viele Leichenteile anzufragen. Das gefiel einigen nicht und sie hatten ihm sogar schon angedroht, die Lieferungen zu beenden und seine Forschungen auszusetzen.  
Cannula gefiel das natürlich überhaupt nicht und seine Laune hatte sehr darunter gelitten. Das bekam vor allem Starscream zu spüren, der ja nahezu immer in seiner Nähe war. Nach Außen wirkte der Junge still, folgsam und in sich gekehrt. Innerlich jedoch wuchs der Hass auf diesen sogenannten Wissenschaftler mit jedem Tag mehr. Starscream war nicht dumm. Er sah, wie die Anderen reagierten, was sie arbeiteten, hörte was sie sagten. Er wusste, Cannula nutzte ihn als billige Arbeitskraft aus. Er wusste, dass er quasi dessen Besitz war. Allerdings wusste Cannula nicht, dass Starscream heimlich lernte, Dinge die er er ihm nie gezeigt hätte. Genausowenig wusste er davon, dass Starscream ihn verabscheute und schon seit Langem überlegte, wie er von dem Kerl endlich wegkommen konnte.

Wieder einmal saß er alleine hier.  
Er tat so als ob er einfach nur müde aus dem Fenster ins All schauen würde, dabei hörte er den Gesprächen an den anderen Tischen aufmerksam zu.  
"es heißt ja dass ihm demnächst die Mittel gestrichen werden sollen...Die Zentrale will ihm sein Ekelhobby nicht mehr finanzieren. Auch weil ja seit Jahren keine Ergebnisse mehr kommen...."  
"ich hab das Gefühl der wird einfach verrückt.. Da kommt doch nichts Vernünftiges mehr bei heraus... Das Labor sollten sie gleich ganz dicht machen."  
"mir tut der Kleine leid...ey wenn Cannula keinen Support mehr kriegt... Mann ich hoffe er lässt den Jungen in Ruhe...."

Starscream trank aus und stand auf. Er hatte genug gehört. Langsam ging er zurück Richtung Labor, schaute auf dem Gang noch einmal aus dem Fenster, runter auf Cybertron. Dort war er geboren worden und hatte doch den Planeten und seine Städte noch nie gesehen. Seit er denken konnte war er hier oben auf der Station und im Dienst des Professors. Leise seufzend setzte er sich wieder in Bewegung und ging zurück.

Cannula war noch immer voll mit der Testreihe beschäftigt, ein Versuch einem abgetrennten Bein wieder Leben einzuhauchen. Starscream schaute von Weitem kurz zu, machte sich dann daran das Lager einzuräumen und den Bestand zu prüfen.  
Irgendwann war dann ganz Schluss für diesen Tag und er zog sich zurück in das winzige Quartier, das er bewohnte um zu schlafen.

Cannula machte weiter. Die ganze Nacht hindurch. Als Starscream pünktlich seinen Dienst wieder antrat war er immer noch vor Ort und sichtlich schlecht gelaunt. Also wieder einmal ein Fehlschlag.  
"Das wird so nichts. Ich brauche einfach vernünftige Teile! Nicht diesen Ramsch, den sie mir hoch schicken!" wütend schlug er vor sich auf den Tisch und drehte sich zu Starscream um. Seine Augen blitzten. Kein gutes Zeichen für gewöhnlich.  
"Einen vollständigen Körper! Das ist es, was ich brauche!"  
Starscream blieb nach Außen ruhig, innerlich fragte er sich gerade ganz arg welche Schnapsidee der jetzt wohl wieder hatte.  
"Sir, die Bodenstation wird uns keinen geben..."  
"Die sind mir doch völlig egal! Wenn sie meine Forschung so kurz vor dem Ziel nicht unterstützen wollen dann eben nicht! Mach dich bereit, Starscream! Wir holen uns das Material selbst!"  
Starscream nickte. Innerlich erschauderte er. Diese Art Ausflüge kannte er leider schon und auch sein Ziel.  
Cybertrons äußersten Mond. Die Mine, einen durchlöcherten Felsen im All. Gefängnis für Schwerverbrecher. Die Müllhalde ihrer Zivilisation. Ein grässlicher Ort. Allerdings gab es dort für gewöhnlich mehr als genug Leichen.  
Kurze Zeit später waren sie auch schon auf dem Weg dorthin. Ein Shuttle bekamen sie dafür natürlich nicht, also flogen die Beiden selbst. Eine entsprechende äußere Form hatte Starscream von ihm bekommen, als er damals mit hierher genommen worden war. Aus rein praktischen Gründen. Der Professor brauchte eben einen Helfer der auch wirklich nützlich war. Flugunfähigkeit war hier oben ein ziemliches Manko, gerade wenn es um die Beschaffung neuer Proben ging.  
Starscream war erst ein Mal bei der Mine gewesen. Ihm graute davor diesen Ort wiederzusehen. Dennoch folgte er seinem Mentor und hoffte, sie würden schnell fündig werden damit sie dort wieder weg kamen.  
Kapitel 2  
2  
Sie näherten sich dem Mond nach fast zwei Stunden schweigsamen Flug. Der Professor sprach nie viel, außer es ging um seine Experimente. Dann war er nicht zu halten, ob man das hören wollte oder nicht.  
Starscream schaute nach vorne zu dem nicht sehr großen Felsbrocken, der auf einer sehr weit entfernten Umlaufbahn um ihren Heimatplaneten kreiste.  
Die Oberfläche bestand aus schwarzem Felsen, durchzogen von Gräben, Canyons und Rissen, gespickt mit Löchern und Kratern.  
Soweit Starscream wusste hieß es, dass die Gefangenen die seit Äonen hierher deportiert und zum Sterben zurückgelassen wurden, den Mond innerlich mit unzähligen Gängen und Höhlen durchzogen hatten. Dass sich mitunter richtige Gesellschaftsgefüge gebildet hatten. Daran glaubte er ehrlich gesagt nicht, denn so lange überlebte hier niemand. Spätestens wenn die Energie zur Neige ging war Ende.

Sie flogen die helle Seite des Mondes an und langsam über die Oberfläche hinweg, ihre Scanner auf Maximum. Landen würden sie hier nur kurz. Zuerst hieß es einen Körper finden, möglichst an der Oberfläche und einfach zu erreichen. So flogen sie weiter und weiter, bis die Sensoren schließlich etwas fanden.  
Die Beiden drehten in die entsprechende Richtung ab und suchten nach der Stelle. Das Signal kam aus einem Canyon. Direkt sehen konnten sie nichts, dazu war es dort unten zu dunkel.  
"Na los. Runter da und einsammeln. Dann sofort wieder zurück."  
Starscream nickte mit einem ziemlich unguten Gefühl und setzte neben dem Professor zur Landung an.  
Nervös schaute er sich zu allen Seiten um, als sie unten waren. Es war so dunkel hier, dass er kaum etwas erkennen konnte. Der Canyon fiel zu ihrer Linken noch weiter ab, auf der rechten Seite war der Fels anscheinend von vielen unterschiedlich großen Tunneln durchzogen.  
Langsam und so leise wie möglich gingen sie über den schwarzen Schotter entlang und folgten dem Signal, das ihre Sensoren angezeigt hatten. Tatsächlich fanden sie kurz darauf einen toten Transformer. Er war schlimm zugerichtet, die halbe Brust aufgerissen. So wie die Wunden aussahen hatte ihn jemand ausbluten lassen. Der Körper war vollkommen leer.  
Cannula kniete sich daneben und fummelte in der Wunde herum.  
"Durchaus brauchbar. Ja. Den hier nehmen wir mit. Vollständig soweit ich das sehe. Sehr gut."  
Starscream stand daneben und versuchte seinen Würgereiz zu unterdrücken. Dieser widerliche Kerl. Er konnte gar nicht sagen wie sehr er verabscheute, was Cannula mit seinen Leichenteilen anstellte. Jetzt auch noch ein ganzer Körper.  
Der Professor puhlte weiter in der Wunde herum, da sah Starscream aus dem Augenwinkel etwas funkeln und wurde plötzlich zu Boden gerissen.  
Sofort hörte er den Professor aufschreien. Etwas schwarzes, schimmerndes hing an ihm, vor seinem Gesicht. Starscream konnte nur die Arme sehen, die zuckend durch die Luft ruderten. Es knirschte, gurgelnde Laute waren zu hören, dann fiel der Professor tot zur Seite weg.  
Zu Tode erschrocken rutschte Starscream rückwärts, bis er auf die Felswand traf. Neben dem toten Professor hockte ein Transformer in Urform, zerriss dem Professor die Kehle und drehte sich dann mit rotglühenden Augen zu Starscream um.  
Kapitel 3  
3  
Starscream starrte die Szene entsetzt an. Gerade als er aufspringen und von hier verschwinden wollte tauchte der Fremde direkt vor ihm auf, so nah, dass sich ihre Gesichter fast berührten. Starscream sah direkt in die roten Augen, erstarrt vor Angst. Er roch das Energon des Professors, das dem Typen hier vom Gesicht lief. Diese Augen irritierten ihn. Irgendetwas daran war merkwürdig.

Sein Ende schien sicher zu sein, da drehte der Transformer plötzlich den Kopf zur Seite und knurrte tief, schaute zum Rand des Canyons. Auf allen Vieren und doch rasend schnell lief er zur Kante und stürzte sich hinunter.  
Starscream schaute unter Schock hinterher und hörte unten einen Aufschrei, kurzes Kampfgeräusch und dann wieder dieses fiese Knirschen, gefolgt von gurgelnden Lauten.  
Er hätte die Gelegenheit nutzen und fliehen können doch irgendetwas hielt ihn zurück. Stattdessen kroch er langsam zum Rand hin und spähte in die Dunkelheit. Keine zehn Meter weiter unten hockte der Rotäugige auf einem anderen Transformer und zerbiss dessen Hals. Das austretende Energon schien er zu trinken, ja er leckte es sogar vom Boden ab.  
Starscream wurde bei dem Anblick speiübel, der Wissenschaftler in ihm schaute dennoch fasziniert zu und begann zu analysieren. Das war die Erklärung, wieso ein offenbar als Neugeborener hierher gekommener überlebt hatte. Aber wieso war er überhaupt hier? Das hier war ein Gefängnis. Für Schwerverbrecher bestimmt. Wie kam ein Neugeborener in ein Gefängnis?  
Der Rotäugige drehte den Kopf ruckartig herum und sah ihn oben an der Kante direkt an. Wieder trafen sich ihre Blicke.  
Plötzlich riss es Starscream nach hinten. Der Kerl war direkt vor ihm aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht und drückte ihn auf den Boden. Wieder kam er mit dem Gesicht unglaublich nahe und sah ihn an. Starscream versuchte los zu kommen, kam aus dem Griff des Anderen aber nicht heraus. Panisch sah er ihn an. Dann ließ der Rotäugige ihn abrupt los, hockte sich neben ihn und musterte ihn stumm. Er griff nicht an. Starscream kapierte nicht wieso. Eben hatte er zwei Mann getötet und... ja schier gefressen! Warum ließ er ihn in Ruhe? Zu fasziniert davon um wegzulaufen rutschte Starscream an die Felswand zurück.

Der Andere blieb an Ort und Stelle hocken und fixierte ihn richtig mit seinem Blick. Starscream überlegte was er nun machen sollte. Da fiel ihm ein, dass er ja das Material des Professors dabei hatte. Auch einen kleinen Kanister mit Energon, mit dem er die Funktionen eines möglichen Körpers hatte testen wollen. Ganz langsam bewegte Starscream sich, wurde dabei ganz genau beobachtet und holte den Kanister heraus, schraubte ihn auf und kniete sich hin. Mit ausgestrecktem Arm hielt er dem Rotäugigen den Kanister hin.  
Der legte den Kopf schief, schaute ihn weiter an und tauchte plötzlich direkt vor Starscream auf. Nur ein kurzes Flirren, wie ein Fehler in Starscreams Optik und er saß an ganz anderer Stelle als zuvor. Den Kanister riss er Starscream aus der Hand und trank ihn gierig in einem Zug leer.  
"das gibt's nicht" wisperte Starscream ungläubig und ganz vorsichtig kam er etwas näher.  
"du... Du kannst dich teleportieren, oder?"  
Der Andere schaute ihn immer noch trinkend an, antwortete jedoch nicht. Starscream kannte sich mit Neugeborenen nicht aus, konnten die sofort sprechen? Lernten sie es erst im Laufe der Zeit? Wie das bei ihm gewesen war wusste er nicht mehr. Aber der hier schien es nicht zu können.  
"kannst du reden?" fragte er vorsichtig. Keine Reaktion.  
Starscream bemerkte so nahe an ihm eine Wunde an seiner Schulter. Er zeigte darauf, hielt dann seine Hände vor sich, Handflächen nach oben.  
"ich tu dir nichts... Darf ich mir das mal anschauen?" Starscream deutete auf sich und auf die Wunde.  
Der Transformer hockte still da, den Kanister fest in den Händen. Er blieb aber sitzen, als Starscream näher kam und ließ sogar zu, dass dieser ihn an der Schulter berührte. Zwei Leichen in ihrer Nähe aber Starscream konnte ihn berühren? Das war einfach verrückt! Dennoch, vorsichtig besah er sich die Wunde und versuchte dann diese zu behandeln. Als er das entsprechende Werkzeug heraus holte wich der Rotäugige zurück.  
Starscream hielt inne.  
"Keine Angst. Ich tu dir nichts. Schau her..."  
Um ihm zu zeigen was das für ein Ding war behandelte er einen kleinen Kratzer an seinem eigenen Arm und zeigte ihm was er tat. Dann zeigte er wieder auf die Wunde an der Schulter.  
"darf ich?"  
Ganz vorsichtig und irre aufgeregt rutschte Starscream näher. Diesmal ließ der Andere ihn tatsächlich ran und hielt sogar still, auch wenn es zwickte. Dass es dadurch besser wurde spürte er. Also ließ er ihn weiter machen.  
Starscream dröhnte es in den Ohren so aufgeregt war er. Wieder schaute er in diese Augen und irgendetwas daran stimmte nicht. Irgendetwas war total merkwürdig an diesem Bot hier.  
Die Wunde war versorgt. Starscream packte das Werkzeug wieder weg. Ganz langsam um keinen Angriff zu provozieren. Die ganze Zeit ließen die roten Augen ihn nicht aus dem Blick.  
Danach schaute er ihn wieder an. Sie saßen höchstens eine Armlänge voneinander entfernt. Starscream wollte zu gerne mehr von diesem Kerl dort wissen, doch sprechen schien er tatsächlich nicht zu können. Die Urform faszinierte ihn. Verwandeln konnte er sich in nichts, das konnten sie erst, wenn sie sich eine Gestalt geschaffen hatten. Fliegen konnte er demnach auch nicht. Dafür aber anscheinend teleportieren. Von so etwas hatte Starscream noch nie gehört. Er kannte niemanden, der das konnte.

Der Rotäugige stand plötzlich auf und ging gebückt zu der Leiche des Professors zurück, begann auch dem das Energon aus den Leitungen zu saugen. Starscream schaute angewidert zu dabei, nutzte den Moment dann aber den Anderen zu scannen. Da dieser ihm den Rücken zudrehte merkte er es nicht.  
Das Ergebnis des Scans ließ ihn vollends erstarren. Knapp über fünfhundert Jahre alt... Und nahezu identisch mit...  
"das glaub ich nicht..."  
Starscream konnte nicht fassen was die Daten sagten. Er wiederholte den Scan. Dann noch einmal. Mittlerweile kam der Rotäugige wieder auf ihn zu und hatte seine Aktion bemerkt, das war Starscream jedoch egal. Er konnte nicht begreifen was seine Systeme ihm wieder und wieder genau gleich sagten. Das da, war er. Er selbst. Zu 98%. Der Typ vor ihm stimmte zu 98% mit ihm selbst überein! Wie konnte das sein? Was war er? Was ging hier vor verdammt?!  
Er hörte erst auf damit als die roten Augen wieder direkt vor seinen eigenen waren. Jetzt begriff er auch, was ihn daran so fasziniert hatte. Er sah in seine eigenen Augen. Genau in dieselben.  
"wer bist du?" fragte er sinnloserweise. Eine Antwort würde er von ihm nicht bekommen.

Ein Geräusch erklang unter ihnen. In einem der Tunnel schien sich etwas zu bewegen. Sofort drehte der Rotäugige sich um, knurrte leise. Dann packte er Starscreams Arm und zog daran, sah ihn an, zog wieder. Starscream verstand und ging mit ihm, hinein in einen der oberen Tunnel und rein in die Tiefe. Hier war es so dunkel dass er absolut nichts mehr sehen konnte. Einige Meter ging es weiter dann kamen sie in einer großen Höhle wieder raus. Der Andere schaute sich um, zog Starscream dann mit sich mit zu einem Hang am Rand der Höhle. Dort führte ein weiterer Tunnel schräg nach oben. Sie krochen ihn entlang und kamen an der Oberfläche des Mondes wieder heraus. Hier war es wieder hell genug, so dass Starscream sehen konnte. Der Andere blieb hocken, schaute sich nach allen Seiten um. Dann sah er Starscream wieder durchdringend an.

Starscream wollte nicht gehen. Er wollte herausfinden was das hier sollte, wer er war. Es dauerte einige Stunden vorsichtiger Annäherung, bis der seltsame Transformer sich von ihm berühren ließ. Starscream untersuchte ganz vorsichtig wie es um das Sprachsystem seiner merkwürdigen Begleitung bestellt war und fand einen Defekt darin. Ganz sachte behob er diesen und schaffte es sogar sich kurz mit dem nervösen Kerl zu koppeln, ihm sprachlich ein wenig Input aus seiner eigenen Datenbank zu geben.  
Sprechen lernen musste er dennoch selbst und dafür brauchte er Stoff den er umsetzen konnte. Starscream blieb dort, brachte ihm die Bedeutung einiger Wörter bei, so gut das hier eben ging. Arm, Hand, Finger...alle Körperteile ging er durch.  
Das System seines Gegenübers verarbeitete das erstaunlich schnell, kombinierte es mit den Daten die Starscream ihm gegeben hatte. Dennoch. Es dauerte lange bis er versuchte die ersten Wörter nachzusprechen.  
Eine Woche blieb Starscream schon hier. Zwischendurch verschwand der Rotäugige immer wieder für eine Weile, runter in die Höhlensysteme. Beim ersten Mal als er das tat war er mehrere Stunden verschwunden. Fast hätte Starscream aufgegeben und den Rückweg zur Station angetreten, da tauchte er wieder auf. Die Spuren an seinem Körper waren eindeutig. Er war jagen gewesen. Starscream hatte genug Reserven um noch einige Wochen hierbleiben zu können. Die hatte er hier anscheinend nicht.

Nach der Woche schaffte es der Rotäugige einigermaßen zu sprechen. Nach und nach hatte Starscream ihm mehr aus seiner eigenen Datenbank gegeben.  
Eines morgens versuchte er es dann noch einmal mit einem Gespräch.  
"ich heiße Starscream..." er zeigte dabei auf sich.  
"Wie heißt du?" fragte er und zeigte auf ihn.  
Der Andere legte fragend den Kopf schief, schaute ihn an und überlegte sichtlich. Dann kam tatsächlich eine Antwort.  
"kein Name."  
Na das war doch mal ein Anfang.  
Kapitel 4  
4  
Langsam schien der Rotäugige ihm zu vertrauen. Starscream blieb an Ort und Stelle. Anscheinend war es an der Oberfläche einigermaßen sicher, zumindest sah er nie einen der Gefangenen hier auftauchen. Allerdings verschwand sein Begleiter immer wieder plötzlich und tauchte nach einer Weile wieder auf. Meist sah man ihm an, dass er gegen jemanden gekämpft hatte. Was genau er trieb, wenn er weg war konnte Starscream nicht sagen, er wollte es auch ehrlich gesagt gar nicht wissen.  
Das Sprechen klappte dann schon ganz gut. Holprig zwar aber so langsam schien das Neuralnetz dieses seltsamen Kerls das Prinzip Sprache zu verstehen und auch die neuen Wörter, die Starscream ihm per Link zuführte.  
Allerdings kam dabei nicht viel heraus. Er hatte keinen Namen. Er wusste gar nichts von der Welt, schien kein Zeitgefühl zu haben und konnte demnach nicht wirklich etwas erzählen. Starscream wiederholte seine Scans von ihm immer wieder. Dasselbe Ergebnis. Dann wollte er etwas versuchen.  
"ich möchte dir etwas zeigen. Hab keine Angst. Es passiert nichts Schlimmes. Okay?"  
Sein Gegenüber schaute ihn an, nickte dann.  
Starscream stand auf und ging etwas zurück, transformierte sich dann. Der Rotäugige erschrak sich total, teleportierte sich vor Schreck fast hundert Meter weit weg und starrte Starscream aus riesigen Augen an.  
"Keine Angst... Das bin ich. Du kannst ruhig her kommen. Ich tu dir nichts."  
Minuten vergingen. Nervös hockte er da, legte immer wieder den Kopf schief. Jets hießen nie etwas Gutes. Die die er bisher an der Oberfläche gesehen hatte schmissen andere Transformer auf den Boden und schossen auf die Oberfläche.  
Starscream blieb ganz still. Ließ ihm Zeit. Nach einer kleinen Ewigkeit kam der Rotäugige ganz langsam ein Stück näher. Die Neugier schien größer zu sein als die Angst. Schließlich war er wieder bei ihm, schaute ihn mit großen Augen an. Ganz vorsichtig tippte er gegen Starscreams Hülle, bewegte sich etwas nach links und guckte ihn sich genauer an.  
"Du musst vor mir keine Angst haben. Das können wir alle. Es ist nichts Schlimmes." sagte er leise um ihn nicht durch die Stimme auch noch zu erschrecken.  
Nach einer Weile wich der Andere wieder zurück und musterte ihn.  
"Achtung..."  
Starscream transformierte zurück und erntete sehr verwirrte und skeptische Blicke.  
"Siehst du? Ich bin das. Ich hab nur anders ausgesehen. Kannst du das auch?"  
Er wusste, dass dem nicht so war aber er wollte ihn zum sprechen bringen, ihn beruhigen.  
"nicht" kam die Antwort.  
Starscream lächelte.  
"möchtest du es lernen? Du kannst das lernen. Ich kann dir zeigen wie es geht."  
Wieder legte er den Kopf schief. Mittlerweile erkannte Starscream darin, dass er angestrengt nachdachte.  
Es dauerte einen Moment, dann kam ein zögerliches Nicken.  
"Okay. Dann werde ich es dir beibringen."

Starscream machte sich daran selbst etwas zu bauen. Aus den Sachen, die der Professor ihn für die Aktion hier hatte einpacken lassen und ein paar Schrottteilen, die auf der Oberfläche herumlagen bastelte er einen simplen Empfänger zusammen. Ganz vorsichtig setzte er den seinem Begleiter auf die Außenhülle, verband ihn mit den Systemen, die für das Upgrade zuständig waren. Von allein würde er das wohl nicht benutzen können, Starscream wollte ihm helfen und es per Funk für ihn einleiten. Als er fertig war schaute der Andere das Ding skeptisch an und dann ihn, legte wieder den Kopf schief.  
Starscream wich ein Stück zurück.  
"Ich werd gleich wieder anders aussehen. Du dann auch. Okay? Hab keine Angst. Das wird nicht weh tun. Ich verspreche es dir."  
Der Kopf legte sich auf die andere Seite und wieder zurück. Viel zum nachdenken. Dann kam wieder ein Nicken.  
Starscream nickte nun auch und atmete tief durch. Hoffentlich funktionierte das auch. Er transformierte sich wieder. Dann sendete er den nötigen Impuls in die Systeme des Rotäugigen und dessen Körper reagierte, scannte Starscreams Jetform ab und leitete daraufhin die erste Transformation ein.  
Ein faszinierender Anblick. Starscream transformierte sofort zurück als der Scan beendet war um ihm helfen zu können, sollte irgendwas schief laufen. Das geschah allerdings nicht. Es sah unglaublich aus, als der Körper des Rotäugigen die Urform ablegte und sich die Neue einverleibte.  
Kurz darauf stand ein schwarzer Jet vor Starscream. An den Seiten zogen sich zwei violette Streifen entlang. Starscream musste ihn nicht untersuchen um zu wissen, dass er gerade total aufgedreht war. Er konnte es glatt spüren.  
"nicht schlecht. Das hat ja funktioniert. Alles gut bei dir?"  
"... Ja..." kam es nervös fiepend.  
"Beruhige dich." Starscream legte sachte eine Hand auf seine Hülle.  
"Du weißt jetzt wie es geht. Mach die Augen zu und verwandel dich. Du kannst das."  
Ein paar Minuten lang geschah gar nichts. Dann hörte Starscream das vertraute Surren und zum ersten Mal transformierte sich der Rotäugige bewusst selbst.  
Geschockt schaute Starscream ihn in seiner anderen Gestalt an.  
Es war, als würde er in einen verdammten Spiegel sehen und das lag nicht an der äußeren Form, die er ihm gerade vorgegeben hatte. Die Andere war trotzdem individuell. Hier allerdings nur die Farbe.  
"Mannomann das glaub ich echt langsam nicht mehr..." murmelte er mehr für sich selbst. Der Kerl sah, abgesehen von der Farbe, exakt genau so aus wie er selbst.

Bepackt mit tausenden Fragen machten die Beiden sich acht Tage später gemeinsam auf den Weg zurück zur Forschungsstation. So lange hatte es gedauert dem Rotäugigen das Fliegen beizubringen.  
Starscream hoffte ehrlich, dass einer der anderen Wissenschaftler ihm helfen würde. Er wusste auch gar nicht wohin sonst. Der Professor war tot und er hatte nun ein Anhängsel, das mehr Fragen aufwarf als sonst etwas.  
Sie betraten die Station, nachdem sein neuer Freund vier Versuche gebraucht hatte die Landeebene zu treffen. Die Überraschung war groß, als Starscream quasi mit einem Klon seiner selbst zurück kam.  
Der Leiter der Station kam sofort zu ihnen und ließ sich alles haarklein berichten, was draußen passiert war. Das der Professor tot war schockte niemanden besonders. Starscreams Bitte hier bleiben zu dürfen, zusammen mit seinem Begleiter wurde kurz besprochen und dann genehmigt. Einer der Wissenschaftler aus ihrer Sektion bot sich an, sich um die beiden zu kümmern und herauszufinden wie der Neue auf diesem Mond hatte landen können und wo er her kam.  
Der Stationsleiter war damit einverstanden und so kamen die Beiden bei Brainstorm unter. Starscream kannte ihn recht gut vom Sehen. Ein Wissenschaftler durch und durch, sehr auf das Entwickeln und Erproben neuer Technologien fixiert, ein bisschen durchgeknallt aber zu jedem stets nett und hilfsbereit.  
Er nahm die Zwei dann auch gleich mit zu seinen Räumen, löcherte Starscream sofort mit Fragen ohne Ende.  
"und du hast ihm beigebracht zu transformieren? Aus der Urform heraus? Hast du dich so vor ihn gestellt?"  
"Nein natürlich nicht! In Jetform... Aber das kam raus, als er den Wechsel zurück geschafft hat."  
"Mehr als seltsam. Könnte ein Klon von dir sein."  
"Gute Idee. Aber mal ehrlich. Wer zum Henker würde mich klonen wollen, hm?"  
"Auch wieder wahr. Na. Kommt erstmal an. Den Rest finden wir schon heraus. Ähm. Ich denke der Kerl hat gerade eh mächtig einen Kulturschock."  
Starscream drehte sich um und sah den armen Jungen völlig fertig dastehen.  
"Oh Schande..." richtig zerknirscht nahm Starscream ihn an der Hand.  
"komm... Du musst keine Angst haben. Hier tut dir niemand was."  
Er führte ihn zu Brainstorms Laborräumen und dort bekamen die Beiden auch einen Raum für sich. Brainstorm ging kurz weg und kam mit zwei Energon Kanistern zurück, die er den Beiden gab.  
"Das sollte erstmal gegen den Schreck helfen."  
Er setzte sich dazu und schaute zu, wie der Rotäugige ziemlich gierig den Kanister austrank.  
"Du hast vorhin erwähnt dass er einfach so verschwunden ist. Was genau hast du damit gemeint?"  
Starscream schaute ihn an.  
"Er kann sich teleportieren. Ich weiß das klingt unglaublich aber ich habe es selbst gesehen, mehrere Male."  
Brainstorm schaute den schwarzen Transformer an.  
"Hm. Kannst du mir das zeigen?" fragte er ihn direkt.  
Der Rotäugige schaute ihn an, guckte dann raus aus dem Raum, schaute sich das Labor an. Dann schaute er wieder zu Brainstorm und nickte.  
"Würdest du das machen?"  
Wieder ein Nicken und er war weg. Brainstorm fiel vor Schreck fast vom Stuhl. Da klapperte es hinter ihm und Starscream deutete auf die Tür.  
Der Rotäugige saß im Labor auf einem der Tische und tippte gegen eine Schüssel.  
"Ja...Ich werd nicht mehr! Das ist ja unglaublich!"  
"Was meinst du wie ich mich erschrocken habe als er das da unten gemacht hat."  
"Kann ich mir vorstellen. Uff.. Okay. Wir haben einen Bot, der genauso aussieht wie du, nahezu identisch ist mit dir und sich teleportieren kann... Das ist ein spannendes Rätsel. Weißt du was, Starscream? Schauen wir uns doch mal gleich die Quelle an. Cannulas Aufzeichnungen. Der Kerl hat alles notiert, bestimmt auch, wie er damals an dich gekommen ist. Irgendwas ist doch faul daran."  
Starscream nickte. Zuerst aber kümmerte er sich um seinen Begleiter. Er zeigte ihm ein Tablet und wie man es bediente. Dort konnte er sich einiges an Bildern und Texten ansehen, Aufzeichnungen über ihre Heimat und ihre Rasse an sich. Er konnte damit lernen. Denn lernen tat er unglaublich schnell, wie Starscream festgestellt hatte. Als ob dieser Kopf nur darauf gewartet hätte endlich Input zu bekommen. Es funktionierte auch. Nicht lange und er saß in ihrem Zimmer, hatte das Tablet in der Hand und schaute sich sichtlich ergriffen und völlig fasziniert die Bilder an.  
Starscream war nicht weit weg von ihm. Er und Brainstorm gingen am Computer die Dateien von Cannula durch. Die alten, die ungefähr in die richtige Zeit fielen mussten sie teilweise erst entschlüsseln. Allerdings waren die Schutzmechanismen nicht besonders ausgefeilt und so hatte Brainstorm wenig Probleme damit.  
Die halbe Nacht lasen sie sich zu zweit quer durch das Zeug. Nebenan war der Rotäugige irgendwann eingeschlafen. Er lag eingerollt da, sehr eng eingerollt. Das Tablet lag neben ihm.  
Starscream ging kurz hin und hob es auf. Auf dem Display war gerade eine Bildergalerie geöffnet mit Bildern von der Oberfläche Cybertrons. Lauter Bilder vom Horizont und dem Himmel zu unterschiedlichsten Tageszeiten. Starscream musste lächeln, legte es beiseite und ging zurück zu Brainstorm.  
"er schläft... Ich glaube das war ein bisschen viel Neues für einen Tag."  
"Sehr sicher sogar. Er hat das alles hier noch nie gesehen, nicht mal etwas Ähnliches. Aber du hast Recht. Ich glaube er lernt wirklich sehr schnell."  
"Er scheint die Bilder vom Himmel auf Cybertron sehr zu mögen... Das Fliegen hat ihm schon Spaß gemacht, als wir auf dem Mond geübt haben."  
Brainstorm lächelte.  
"Hm... teleportieren und fliegen... Warte.... Wie wäre es denn mit.... Skywarp. Als Name meine ich. Er hat ja keinen, also..."  
Starscream schaute ihn groß an.  
"Das ist.... Der Name ist genial! Das passt ja super auf ihn...."  
Lächelnd schaute Brainstorm zu dem Rotäugigen rüber.  
"Gut. Dann fragen wir ihn ob er den haben will wenn er wieder wach ist."

Sie suchten weiter die Unterlagen durch und fanden dann einen Eintrag über den Tag an dem Cannula Starscream geholt hatte. Brainstorm las es erstmal alleine und sein Blick verfinsterte sich.  
" Der Typ war echt ein... Ich wein dem keine Träne nach, echt nicht."  
"Was steht denn drin?"  
"Er wollte einen willigen Helfer haben und hat einige bestochen um sich einen Neugeborenen aussuchen zu können, den er nach seinem Geschmack formen könnte.... Das warst dann wohl du. Tut mir echt leid, Kleiner."  
Starscream zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Das weiß ich längst... Steht was zu ihm da drin?"  
"Ja tut es. Es gab an dem Tag nur eine Geburt, allerdings von zwei Bots. Cannula wollte nur einen davon und um die Aktion zu vertuschen kam der Andere mit dem nächsten Transporter zur Mine. Ihr beiden seid Brüder. Am selben Tag geboren."  
Starscream stand da und schaute auf den Monitor. Er bewegte sich nicht. Brainstorm schaute ihn besorgt an. Ihm tat das unglaublich leid. Der Schock war dem Jungen echt anzusehen. Nicht nur das beschissene Dasein, das er bisher gehabt hatte, nein. Der Mistkerl hatte auch noch seinen Bruder quasi auf den Müll geworfen.  
Brainstorm schob Starscream sachte zu einem Stuhl rüber und setzte ihn drauf, drückte ihm noch einen Kanister Energon in die Hand.  
"Trink..."  
Das tat er. Einen Schluck nach dem anderen, bis die Tränen endlich kamen und er am ganzen Leib zu zittern anfing.  
Brainstorm schaute ihn an.  
"Er ist tot. Ihr seid hier. Denk nur daran. Ich kann dir nicht wiedergeben was dir dieses Arschloch genommen hat aber ich werd euch Beiden helfen einen besseren Platz in der Welt zu finden als das Bisherige. Okay?"  
Starscream schaute ihn an. Dann nickte er dumpf.  
" Leg dich schlafen. Morgen sieht alles wieder anders aus. Und hey... Morgen kriegt dein Bruder endlich seinen Namen. "  
Lächelnd half Brainstorm ihm auf die Füße und schob ihn ins Zimmer. Starscream fühlte sich wie betäubt, legte sich dann aber auch hin und schlief schließlich erschöpft neben seinem Bruder ein.  
Kapitel 5  
5  
Als er am nächsten Tag aufwachte war der Andere nicht mehr neben ihm. Erst erschrak Starscream, doch dann hörte er Brainstorm im Labor reden und leise kichern.  
Er stand auf und ging raus aus dem Zimmer. Brainstorm saß mit dem Rotäugigen am Tisch und hatte alles Mögliche an Zeugs darauf ausgebreitet.  
"Ah, guten Morgen Starscream. Komm her..."  
Das tat er und setzte sich dazu.  
"Was macht ihr da?"  
"Praktische Forschung. Er lernt gerade was Wasser ist und was damit passiert wenn man es auf Sand tropft."  
Der Rotäugige tippte sichtlich fasziniert auf ein kleines Häufchen Sand, auf das sie gerade Wasser hatten laufen lassen. Starscream schaute lächelnd zu. Stimmte ja. Wasser kannte er auch nicht.  
" Alles okay mit dir? " fragte er ihn.  
Sein Gegenüber schaute auf, nickte und schob dann den Sand mit zwei Fingern zusammen. Der blieb als Türmchen stehen was ihn total zu fesseln schien.  
Starscream stand noch einmal auf und holte das Tablet vom Abend zuvor. Er legte es auf den Tisch und öffnete die Bilder, die sein... Bruder... sich angesehen hatte. Bei einem mit einem echt schönen Himmel und einigen Wolken darauf schaute der auch gleich wieder darauf.  
"Das Bild magst Du oder?"  
Der Blick hob sich kurz und er nickte eifrig.  
"Weißt Du, Brainstorm hatte gestern eine tolle Idee. Einen Namen für dich."  
Jetzt schaute der Rotäugige sie beide an. Das Konzept Name hatte er mittlerweile begriffen und auch, dass er selbst keinen hatte. Brainstorm schmunzelte und zeigte auf das Bild.  
"Du magst anscheinend den Himmel... Und du kannst warpen. Was hältst du von dem Namen Skywarp?"  
Wieder legte er sofort den Kopf auf die Seite. Dann lächelte er ganz leicht und nickte eifrig.  
"Guter Name."  
"Sehr schön. Dann sollst du ab heute so heißen. Herzlich Willkommen, Skywarp."  
Brainstorm knuffte ihn lächelnd an die Schulter und bekam ein Lächeln zurück.  
Starscream schaute ihn an während er schließlich weiter das Sand Wasser Gemisch untersuchte. Er kam noch immer nicht darüber weg, dass das hier sein eigener Bruder war. Dass er ihn per Zufall gefunden hatte, an einem Ort an dem man eigentlich landete um für immer vergessen zu werden.

Die folgenden Wochen bestanden aus viel Lernen für Skywarp und reichlich Arbeit für Starscream. Für die Hilfe ging er Brainstorm zur Hand, immerhin war er sein bisheriges Leben lang dazu ausgebildet worden. Brainstorm freute sich sehr darüber und er ließ es sich nicht nehmen Starscream alles Mögliche beizubringen. Bei ihm war es ganz anders als beim Professor. Brainstorm war total begeistert und gab das auch weiter, er ließ Starscream immer wieder selbst ausprobieren und war dabei herrlich chaotisch. Manchmal hatte er gleich mehrere neue Erfindungen gleichzeitig am Laufen und vergaß zwischendurch was er bei welcher einstellen oder einbauen wollte. Ein zwei Mal flog ihm dadurch eine seiner Schöpfungen um die Ohren. Beim ersten Mal reagierte Skywarp unglaublich aggressiv und ging sofort in Kampfstellung, als es knallte.  
Starscream bekam ihn gerade so wieder beruhigt. Ab da schaute sein Bruder nur ziemlich mürrisch um die Ecke wenn es wieder laut wurde.  
Die Sprache beherrschte er mit jedem Tag besser und bald schon redete er auch ziemlich viel. Von der Zeit in der Mine sprach er allerdings nicht und das wohl nicht, weil er sich nicht erinnerte, sondern weil er nicht darüber reden wollte. Starscream akzeptierte das, nach zwei drei Versuchen das Thema anzuschneiden, und ließ ihn schließlich damit in Ruhe.  
Eines Tages dann musste Brainstorm etwas auf dem Planeten erledigen und er wollte die Beiden mitnehmen.  
"Ihr habt ja Beide euren Heimatplaneten noch nie wirklich gesehen. Wird mal Zeit. Also. Wollt ihr Zwei mit?"  
"Natürlich!" Die Gelegenheit würde Starscream sich nicht entgehen lassen.

Schon am nächsten Morgen ging es mit dem Shuttle los. Skywarp klebte an dem kleinen Fenster und schaute den ganzen Flug über nur nach draußen. Starscream riss sich zusammen es nicht genau so zu machen, war aber selbst ziemlich aufgeregt.  
Im Raumhafen angekommen nahm Brainstorm sie mit raus und hinein in die Stadt.  
"Das hier ist Kalosol, eine kleinere Stadt vor der nördlichen Hauptstadt Iacon. Trotzdem ist ganz schön was los hier, wegen dem Frachthafen. Na, ich hoffe mal das wird nicht zu viel für Sky."  
Der blieb ganz dicht bei den Beiden und schaute sich nach allen Seiten um. So viele Leute unterwegs, Fahrzeuge, Gleiter.. Es war laut und Häuser hatte er auch noch nie gesehen. Aber dafür, dass er gerade in den größten Trubel geworfen worden war hielt er sich wirklich gut beisammen. Starscream hatte mit Schlimmerem gerechnet.  
Zusammen gingen sie ins Zentrum der Stadt, wo Brainstorm sich mit jemandem treffen wollte. In einer Bar setzte er seine zwei Begleiter an einen Tisch und bestellte ihnen was zu trinken, dann ging er kurz zu seiner Verabredung.  
Skywarp schaut sich alles und jeden ganz genau an, zu nervös um was zu trinken.  
"Ganz schön viel los hier. Alles okay mit dir?" fragte Starscream ihn.  
"Alles okay... Es ist... Ziemlich laut hier."  
"Ist es. Hey ich hab eine Idee. Wollen wir nachher mal eine Runde zusammen fliegen, wenn Brainstorm zurück ist?"  
Da leuchteten Skywarps Augen sofort auf und er nickte eifrig.  
"Gut. Dann machen wir das."

Sie blieben dort zusammen sitzen, Starscream trank langsam und versuchte Skywarps Fragen zu beantworten. Der schaute sich ganz genau um von ihrem Platz aus und löcherte ihn regelrecht mit Fragen. Er beobachtete die ein und aus gehenden Leute hier, fragte immer wieder nach, wenn er Verhaltensweisen nicht verstand.  
Lächelnd beantwortete Starscream alles so gut er konnte.  
Brainstorm kam dann zu ihnen zurück und setzte sich dazu.  
"Na ihr Beiden? Amüsiert ihr euch?"  
"Kann man so sagen. Er findet alles Mögliche, was er mich fragen kann."  
Skywarp schaute die Tür an. Ständig ging jemand raus oder rein. Alle sahen total unterschiedlich aus. Ein paar Händler begannen sich zu streiten, es wurde etwas lauter. Der Streit war nicht schlimm, einfach nur ein Streit. Dennoch beobachtete Starscream seinen Bruder ganz genau dabei und tippte auch Brainstorm an um ihn darauf aufmerksam zu machen. Skywarp fixierte die Zwei regelrecht mit seinem Blick. Seine Hände zuckten immer wieder, er schien sich richtig anzuspannen. Der Streit wurde beendet als einer der Beiden ging. Danach dauerte es einige Minuten bis Skywarp wieder entspannt dasaß und den Leuten zusah.  
Starscream und Brainstorm warfen sich einen Blick zu, sagten aber nichts dazu.  
Dann fiel Starscream ein, was er Brainstorm hatte fragen wollen.  
"Wäre es möglich dass wir eine kleine Runde fliegen?"  
"Klar, gerne. Da komm ich mit. Vielleicht rauf nach Iacon. Wir bleiben eh über Nacht hier. Ich hab uns schon ein Quartier besorgt."  
Sky schaute ihn sofort mit leuchtenden Augen an. Fliegen! Das mochte er. Am liebsten wollte er sofort los, wartete ungeduldig darauf, dass die Zwei ausgetrunken hatten.  
Brainstorm schmunzelte und trank schneller.

Draußen auf der Straße schaute er sich kurz um und nahm die Beiden mit durch eine Seitenstraße in einen weniger belebten Teil der Stadt.  
"Na dann. Ab in die Luft ihr Zwei. Schauen wir uns mal um."  
Er transformierte in einen sehr großen Jet und stieg auf, wartete auf die beiden Anderen. Starscream folgte sofort, Skywarp brauchte eine Sekunde das transformieren hinzukriegen, so aufgeregt wie er war. Dann ging es los Richtung Norden. Brainstorm flog gemächlich dahin, die zwei Jungen folgten ihm. Außerhalb der Stadt gab er etwas mehr Gas.  
"So ihr Beiden. Jetzt könnt ihr Gas geben. Tobt euch aus. Passt nur auf wenn jemand kommt, dass ihr die nicht über den Haufen fliegt."  
Er hatte kaum fertig gesprochen da donnerte Skywarp an ihm vorbei und weiter rauf, Starscream rauschte ihm hinterher. Der schwarze Transformer hatte sichtlich Spaß daran. Er stieg hoch auf, kam in Schrauben wieder runter, flitzte in einem großen Bogen um Brainstorm herum und wieder hinauf. Starscream konnte fast nicht mithalten. Dafür freute er sich richtig ihn so ausgelassen zu sehen. Das Fliegen war wirklich seins, das konnte man gerade richtig sehen.  
Kapitel 6  
6  
Brainstorm schaute den Beiden zu bei ihrem Getobe. In Gedanken versunken flog er deutlich gemächlicher und ließ sich wieder und wieder überholen und umkreisen. Die Zwei waren noch sehr jung, sollten sie sich austoben. Noch dazu war der Eine quasi Leibeigener auf einer engen Raumstation gewesen und der Andere... Er wollte gar nicht daran denken.  
Dass es Beiden jetzt gerade anscheinend richtig gut ging, das war für ihn das Wichtigste. Sie so ausgelassen zu sehen in diesem Moment, zu sehen wie sie für zumindest kurze Zeit ihre Vergangenheit vergaßen, das bestätigte ihn noch mehr darin den Beiden weiterhin zu helfen, bis sie ihren eigenen Weg gefunden hatten. Starscream war durchaus auf dem Weg ein guter Wissenschaftler zu werden, in welchem Bereich auch immer. Allerdings schien Technik und Entwicklung ihm am meisten zu liegen. Skywarp allerdings... Dieser Moment eben in der Bar...Starscream hatte es auch gesehen. Das Aggressionspotential in dem Jungen war enorm. War auch kein Wunder, er hatte seit seiner Geburt ums Überleben kämpfen müssen. Doch würde es ihnen gelingen ihm das auch wieder abzugewöhnen? Eine Frage, die wohl nur die Zeit würde beantworten können. Nachdenklich schaute er ihnen bei einer Reihe Loopings zu. Brainstorm musste lächeln. Herrje, als hätte man sie von der Leine gelassen.  
"Sag mal Brainstorm! Gehören die Beiden da zu dir?"  
Brainstorm drehte sich um und sah einen weißen Jet zu ihnen aufschließen.  
"Tagchen Jetfire. Auch auf dem Weg nach Iacon?"  
"Ja. Muss dort etwas abholen. Wer sind die Zwei?"  
"Der eine ist der Helfer von Cannula...."  
"Ergh! Der Arme..."  
"Hat sich erledigt, Cannula ist tot."  
"Was? Ernsthaft? Uhhh... Klingt wie eine interessante Geschichte."  
"Die erzähl ich dir gerne heute Abend im" grünen Meteor". Wir übernachten da und ich wette die Zwei da werden schlafen wie die Toten. Hast du Zeit? "  
" Hab ich. Dann heute Abend. Bis später. "  
Jetfire drehte etwas nach rechts ab und flog gezielt zum östlichen Rand der Stadt.  
Brainstorm drehte eine extra Runde, damit die Jungs noch ein bisschen länger fliegen konnten wie sie wollten. Dann rief er sie irgendwann zu sich und in Formation ging es zur Stadt.  
Zusammen gingen sie dann zu Fuß durch Iacon und Brainstorm zeigte ihnen die Stadt. So unter Leuten, und die riesige Stadt war sehr voll, reagierte Skywarp wieder ganz anders als draußen in der Luft. Er sagte gar nichts mehr, blieb ganz nah bei ihnen und wusste anscheinend überhaupt nicht mehr wo er hinschauen sollte.  
Brainstorm machte langsam, erzählte viel und ließ ihn sich umsehen. Die vielen neuen Eindrücke mussten ihn ziemlich überfordern. Schließlich reichte es auch und er führte die Beiden zum "grünen Meteor".  
Erst als sie zusammen ziemlich weit hinten an einem der Tische saßen beruhigte sich der schwarze Bot allmählich wieder und sagte dann auch mal wieder was.  
Starscream hingegen war total aufgedreht und begeistert von der Stadt. Zig Mal bedankte er sich bei Brainstorm dafür, dass er sie mitgenommen hatte. Nach einem kleinen Gläschen Energon waren die Zwei dann endgültig durch. Brainstorm zeigte ihnen das Zimmer in dem sie übernachten würden und ließ sie dann dort allein. Er wollte sich noch mit Jetfire treffen, der bald da sein müsste.

Zurück in der Bar sah er ihn dann auch schon und setzte sich zu ihm.  
"Na? Hat mit deinen beiden Schützlingen alles geklappt?"  
"Bestens. Sie sind Beide ziemlich überfordert gerade und ich bin sehr sicher, die werden gut schlafen heute. Ist ihr erstes Mal auf Cybertron."  
Jetfire verschluckte sich bei den Worten fast.  
"Das erste Mal? Okay... Auf die Geschichte bin ich gespannt."  
Brainstorm seufzte und begann zu erzählen. Dass Starscream nie von der Station gekommen war fand Jetfire schon schier unmöglich. Als er dann aber den Rest der Geschichte hörte schaute er Brainstorm bald nur noch sprachlos an.  
" Das kann doch nicht wahr sein... Ey wenn der Kerl nicht schon tot wäre... Hast du das schon gemeldet?"  
Brainstorm schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Nein. Werde ich aber. Nicht dass das noch jemandem widerfährt. Der Stationsleiter weiß Bescheid woher Skywarp kommt. Dem habe ich es schon gesagt. Ich frage mich nur wie ich den Beiden am ehesten helfen kann. Das ist gerade echt schwierig. Starscream hat richtig viel Potential. Auf die Akademie muss der gar nicht mehr, man könnte ihn problemlos auf der Station fertig ausbilden. Aber für seinen Bruder ist das nichts. Der wäre vielleicht beim Sicherheitsdienst oder sogar beim Militär besser aufgehoben."  
Brainstorm erzählte von der Situation in der Bar in Kalosol, wie er reagiert hatte.  
"Er reagiert sehr auf aggressives Verhalten in seiner Nähe, fast, als ob es ihn anzieht. Ich glaube am liebsten wäre er aufgesprungen und hätte mitgemischt. Letzten Endes ist aus dem Streit keine Prügelei geworden. Aber bis er sich wieder entspannt hat, das hat gedauert. Er hat sein ganzes bisheriges Leben kämpfen müssen... Ich weiß nicht ob wir es hinkriegen ihm das wieder abzugewöhnen."  
Jetfire hörte aufmerksam zu und überlegte.  
"Na, den Jungen ausbilden das sollte für dich kein Problem sein. Die Prüfungen kann er auf der Station ablegen. Mit dem Anderen würde ich noch eine ganze Weile warten. Der muss sich erstmal selbst finden bevor er irgendeine Richtung einschlagen kann. Ich würde aber sagen ihn auf der Station einzusperren ist keine gute Idee. Der braucht Bewegung wenn er so schnell aggressiv wird. Vielleicht kann er ja Botenflüge zwischen der Station und Cybertron für euch übernehmen? Sobald er fit genug ist natürlich. Aber so wie du erzählt hast lernt er ja schnell, das sollte also nicht sehr lange dauern."  
Brainstorm ließ sich das kurz durch den Kopf gehen. Dann nickte er.  
"Klingt nach einem Plan. Ich denke trennen wird die Beiden so schnell niemand mehr können. Ich hätte es ja fast nicht geglaubt, so kalt wie Starscream immer gewirkt hat, aber seit er weiß, dass er einen Bruder hat hängt er richtig an ihm. Er kümmert sich um alles, passt gut auf, was Skywarp tut und versucht richtig ihm zu helfen."  
"Mannomann, stell dir das mal vor... Du hast einen Bruder von dem du nichts gewusst hast und findest den per Zufall auf so einem Drecksloch wie der Mine... Noch dazu mit der Geschichte... Ich würde den nie wieder hergeben wollen. Auf gar keinen Fall. Mh, ich denke die Beiden haben Glück, dass sie dich getroffen haben. Mach langsam mit dem Dunklen. Vielleicht lässt du ihn mal in Iacon durchchecken. Auf jeden Fall würde ich abwarten wie sich das entwickelt. Jetzt gerade ist alles neu für ihn, er lernt tausend neue Dinge am Tag. Bis sich das gesetzt hat, das wird dauern. Hey wenn ich irgendwie helfen kann sag Bescheid."  
"Werd ich machen. Danke dir. Na, ich bin gespannt."  
Sie saßen noch eine Weile beisammen ehe schließlich auch Brainstorm zu ihrem Zimmer ging. Als er leise rein kam lagen die Zwei nebeneinander und schliefen schon. Brainstorm schloss die Tür und legte sich dann auch hin. Kurz schaute er noch einmal zu den Beiden und sah in rote Augen. Skywarp hatte seine geöffnet und sah ihn an. Das Klicken der Tür hatte ihn geweckt. Für einen kurzen Moment sah Brainstorm in die Augen, die Starscream auf dem Gefängnismond gesehen hatte. Berechnend, abschätzend, mordsgefährlich. Brainstorm sah nicht den Skywarp, der sich mit ihm Bilder von Wolken und Himmel angesehen hatte. Das hier war völlig anders.  
Der Moment dauerte nicht lange. Skywarp schloss die Augen wieder und rollte sich enger ein. Er schlief einfach weiter.  
Dieser Blick. Etwas daran war sehr seltsam gewesen, doch konnte Brainstorm nicht sagen, was es war. Noch nicht.  
Kapitel 7  
7  
Starscream wachte als Erster auf am nächsten Tag. Eher unfreiwillig. Skywarp hatte sich auf den Rücken gedreht, einen Arm quer über sein Gesicht gepackt und schnarchte in einer Lautstärke, dass es Starscream durch den ganzen Leib wummerte.  
"Aaaaaaaaarrrrrghhh..... Wach auf du!"  
Er knuffte ihn in die Seite und weckte ihn auf.  
"Hm? Wsn?"  
"Du schnarchst! Ist ja schrecklich, ey...."  
Kichernd setzte Skywarp sich auf und nahm den Arm von Starscream runter.  
"Tschuldigung."  
Der schwarze Transformer schaute sich um und sah Brainstorm, der offenbar noch ganz entspannt schlief. Neugierig ging er zu ihm hin. Bei dem Krach wurde er nicht wach? Dann sah er den Grund. Brainstorm hatte seine Ohren zugestopft.  
Starscream kam zu ihm und sah das auch.  
"Naaah... Auf die Idee hätte ich auch kommen sollen."  
Er schaute zu, wie sein Bruder ans Fenster ging und raus schaute. Auf der Straße war schon einiges los. Skywarp schaute gebannt von oben zu, guckte fasziniert hin und her und entdeckte dann drei Mann von der Sicherheit.  
Fragend schaute er zu Starscream. Die hier trugen als Einzige Waffen. Er war verwirrt, wieso nur die und die anderen alle nicht?  
Starscream stellte sich zu ihm und versuchte ihm zu erklären wer die waren und was ihre Aufgabe war.  
Brainstorm kam zu ihnen und machte sich seine Ohren wieder frei.  
"Guten Morgen. Na, was gibt's da Spannendes?"  
"Er hat den Sicherheitsdienst entdeckt und ich versuch ihm gerade zu erklären wieso die Waffen haben."  
"Ahhh verstehe. Nun, die Drei da unten sind für die Sicherheit der Leute hier zuständig. Es kommen viele Händler hier vorbei. Manchmal kommt es dabei zu Streitigkeiten und dann ruft man die Sicherheit und die helfen den Streit zu beenden. Sie kümmern sich auch um Verbrechen. Diebstahl zum Beispiel."  
Sky hörte ihm aufmerksam zu. Dann schaute er wieder runter und legte den Kopf schief. Mittlerweile kannten die Beiden ihn gut genug um zu schweigen wenn er das machte. Es war eine irgendwie schon fast putzige Marotte von Skywarp sich so zu verhalten, wenn er über etwas Neues genauer nachdachte. Aber daran konnten sie auch schnell erkennen wenn er etwas nicht verstand. Dann wechselte er mit dem Kopfnicken mehrmals die Seite und schnaufte irgendwann frustriert. Das geschah dieses Mal jedoch nicht. Er fragte stattdessen nach.  
"Wieso hat nicht jeder eine Waffe?"  
"Wenn jeder eine Waffe hätte würden Streitigkeiten und Auseinandersetzungen mit Verletzungen oder Toten enden. Daher ist das Tragen von Waffen auf Cybertron nur dem Sicherheitsdienst und dem Militär erlaubt."  
Brainstorm schaute Sky an, der nach der Antwort wieder raus sah und wieder den Kopf auf die Seite legte. Dann war aber auch gut. Die Antwort schien ihm zu reichen.  
" Was haltet ihr davon, wenn wir uns ein bisschen die Stadt ansehen gehen? Wäre das für dich okay, Skywarp? Oder sind dir das zu viele Leute?"  
Etwas unschlüssig schaute Sky raus und wieder zu ihnen, nickte dann aber.  
"Ist okay."  
Starscream legte ihm einen Arm um die Schultern.  
"Ich pass auf dich auf."  
Skywarp guckte ihn an und zwickte ihn frech in die Seite.  
Brainstorm musste schmunzeln und nahm die Zwei dann mit nach Draußen.

Die Stadt war schon ziemlich munter. Überall liefen, fuhren und flogen Transformer herum, es wurde an jeder Ecke irgendetwas zum Kauf angeboten, Transporter flogen weiter oben hin und her. Es war zwar laut und streckenweise recht voll hier aber doch hatte alles seine Ordnung.  
Skywarp lief zwischen Starscream und Brainstorm und schaute sich in alle Richtungen um. Es gab so viel zu sehen, dass er mehr damit beschäftigt war, als mit seiner offensichtlichen Abneigung vor großen Ansammlungen.  
Auf einem großen Platz ließ Starscream ihn dann mal kurz allein die vielen verschiedenen Stände anschauen.  
Als er Brainstorm ansprach klang er wieder so ernst und rational wie früher.  
"Dir ist es auch aufgefallen, oder?"  
Brainstorm schaute ihn an.  
"Was genau meinst du?"  
"Er ist völlig fasziniert von jeglicher Form von aggressivem Verhalten. Gestern in der Bar die Streiterei... als hätte er darauf gewartet dass ein Kampf losgeht. Jetzt dieses große Interesse am Sicherheitsdienst."  
Brainstorm nickte.  
"Ja. Das ist mir auch aufgefallen. Und dass er mit vielen Personen um sich herum nichts anfangen kann. Allerdings ist das auch kein Wunder bei seiner Vergangenheit. Ich würde mir deswegen noch keine Sorgen machen, Starscream. Er kennt nichts anderes außer allein sein und um sein Leben kämpfen. Das legt man nicht so schnell ab. "  
" Und wenn das nie passiert? Dass er das ablegt? Ich mein... Er ist wie er ist. Mir wäre es egal wenn das einfach das ist was er mag. Die Frage ist nur ob dann die Station der richtige Ort für ihn ist. Das meine ich... "  
" Ich versteh dich. Genau an so etwas habe ich auch schon gedacht. Aber weißt du was? Wir sollten nicht zu voreilig sein. Lass ihm Zeit. Er lernt schnell und hat schon einiges geschafft seitdem du ihn gefunden hast. Das ist aber noch nicht sehr lange her. Wenn die Station irgendwann nichts mehr für ihn ist finden wir auch dafür eine Lösung. "  
Starscream schaute ihn an.  
"Hast Recht... Ich darf echt nicht vergessen wie wenig Zeit eigentlich erst vergangen ist."  
"Siehst du... Na komm. Fangen wir ihn mal wieder ein. Bestimmt hat er Lust noch eine Runde zu fliegen. Das ist vielleicht besser als hier durch das Gewühl zu laufen."

Auf dem Platz war das Gedränge nicht so groß wie in den Straßen, dennoch war Skywarp anscheinend froh, als die Beiden wieder bei ihm waren. Der Vorschlag noch eine Runde zu fliegen ehe sie zum Shuttle zurück mussten kam bei ihm richtig gut an.  
In der Luft zeigte er dann auch wie sehr. Er flog richtige Stunts, testete bis zum Geht nicht mehr was er in Jetform konnte und was nicht. Er flog so wilde Manöver, dass Starscream bald nicht mehr mithalten konnte.  
"Hey Sky! Pass auf, dass du nicht am Ende noch auf dem Boden landest..."  
Starscream dachte mehr an die Konsequenzen dessen, was er tat und flog daher lange nicht so halsbrecherisch. Skywarp hingegen schien das, was passieren könnte völlig egal zu sein. Er dachte nicht darüber nach sondern schien nur im Moment zu leben. Brainstorm beobachtete das Schauspiel sehr genau.

Zurück am Raumhafen und im Shuttle schaute Skywarp wieder aus dem Fenster und schien tatsächlich ein bisschen traurig darüber zu sein, dass sie wieder zur Station flogen. Starscream allerdings auch. Ihm hatte es auf der Oberfläche viel zu gut gefallen.

Zwei Tage später lief auf der Station alles wieder rund. Brainstorm arbeitete an seiner neuesten Schöpfung und Starscream unterstützte ihn tatkräftig dabei. Vor allem indem er ihn immer wieder daran erinnerte an WAS er gerade arbeitete.  
"so und jetzt noch die Platine hier dran und.."  
"Äh.. War die Platine nicht für die neue Turbine für das Shuttle?"  
Brainstorm schaute Starscream an, dann die Platine, die Turbine auf dem Tisch hinter sich und die Apparatur vor sich.  
"Äh. Daaaa könntest du Recht haben. Na. Das wäre jetzt wohl wieder ein bisschen laut geworden." Peinlich aber wahr. Manchmal machte er so viele Dinge gleichzeitig, dass er Sachen falsch zusammensetzte und die ein oder andere Explosion dabei auslöste.  
"Na, noch mal Glück gehabt."  
Es klopfte an der Tür zum Labor und beide schauten auf.  
Skywarp guckte nur kurz aus ihrem Zimmer raus und verzog sich dann wieder.  
Brainstorm ging hin und öffnete. Der Stationsleiter stand vor der Tür und ein Bot vom Sicherheitsdienst.  
" Brainstorm, das hier ist Trailbreaker. Er kommt vom Sicherheitsdienst wegen... Nun wegen deiner Meldung."  
Brainstorm nickte und ließ ihn herein. Der Stationsleiter ging wieder.  
"Ist ja schön, dass meine Meldung so schnell bearbeitet wurde. Aber dass gleich jemand auf die Station kommt..."  
"Diese Sache soll genau aufgeklärt werden. Deshalb bin ich hier. Auch um die genannten Punkte zu überprüfen."  
"Verstehe. Man glaubt meinen Ausführungen also nicht." Brainstorm setzte sich mit ihm und Starscream an den großen Tisch.  
"Das habe ich nicht gesagt. Allerdings hat es solch einen Vorfall noch nie gegeben. Da ist der Rat eben vorsichtig. Die Anschuldigungen sind enorm."  
"Ich weiß. Nun, dann erzählen wir alles noch einmal."  
Das tat er dann auch, gemeinsam mit Starscream, der sowohl seine Scans von Skywarp als auch kurze Videoaufnahmen zeigte, auf denen auch kurz Skys Urform zu sehen war. Brainstorm zeigte Trailbreaker die Unterlagen von Cannula.  
Der hörte sich alles ganz genau an, las sich alles durch. Schließlich wollte er Skywarp sehen. Starscream ging zum Zimmer, wo Sky mit dem Tablet auf dem Boden lag und sich einiges an Geschichte von Cybertron ansah.  
"Wir haben Besuch. Kannst du ganz kurz mit raus kommen? Nur mal dich kurz zeigen, mehr will er nicht."  
Sky schnaufte, kam aber mit vor die Zimmertür. Trailbreaker schaute die Beiden an, scannte Sie selbst noch einmal und nickte schließlich. Skywarp verschwand murrend in ihr Zimmer.

" Entschuldigung, Fremde mag er nicht. " Starscream setzte sich wieder zu ihnen.  
"Nachvollziehbar. Mh. Was Cannula sich geleistet hat ist wirklich enorm. Wir überprüfen diese Angelegenheit. Sollte es von den damals Beteiligten noch jemanden dort geben wird es einen entsprechenden Prozess geben."  
Brainstorm nickte.  
"Das ist gut. Informiert ihr uns, wenn etwas Neues heraus kommt?"  
"Natürlich. Ich danke euch für die Unterstützung." er stand auf und Brainstorm begleitete ihn zur Tür.  
Trailbreaker sah ihn noch einmal an.  
"Offiziell bleiben Beide in deiner Obhut, Brainstorm. Gib gut auf sie acht. Und vielleicht lässt du Skywarp mal durch checken."  
"Danke für den Tipp. Man hört sich."  
Brainstorm schloss die Tür und schaute zu Starscream. Ihre Blicke trafen sich kurz, dann ging der Junge zu seinem Bruder.  
Seufzend setzte sich Brainstorm an seinen Rechner und versuchte Jetfire zu erreichen.

"Hey Braini, ein Anruf zu so später Stunde? Oha. Du siehst ja richtig begeistert aus. Was ist los, hm?"  
"Wir hatten gerade Besuch. Trailbreaker höchstpersönlich, hier auf der Station. Er hat sich alles, was die Jungs betrifft angehört und angesehen. Scheint doch ein paar Wellen zu schlagen die Geschichte."  
"Das ist ja auch ein mehr als großes Verbrechen. Illegaler Handel mit Jünglingen, Bestechlichkeit, versuchter Mord... Da kommt Einiges zusammen."  
"Stimmt. Trotzdem gefällt mir die Aufmerksamkeit nicht. Trailbreaker hat mich darauf hingewiesen ich solle Sky doch mal untersuchen lassen. Der Junge hat einiges an Problemen, was ja auch kein Wunder ist, aber so wie er über ihn geredet hat... Als wäre er eine tickende Zeitbombe oder so etwas."  
"Das weißt du ja nicht. Hey, du selbst hast gesagt, dass er mitunter auffällig reagiert. Ich bin der Meinung, dass die Zeit da einiges wieder gut machen wird, aber irgendwann mal jemanden mit Ahnung drauf schauen zu lassen ist vielleicht nicht schlecht."  
"Mach ich ja... Nur noch nicht jetzt. Er ist gerade erst richtig angekommen. Ich denke da wird nichts passieren. Oh und ich hab eine Idee, wie ich deinen Vorschlag umsetzen kann. Wir haben hier ein neues Projekt am Laufen um Energon zu gewinnen. Dafür müssen regelmäßig Proben zwischen der Station und der Basis hin und her geschickt werden und alle Beteiligten sind genervt davon immer auf das Shuttle warten zu müssen. Wenn ich die Genehmigung kriege will ich ihn dafür einsetzen. Er fliegt so unglaublich gut und gerne, das wäre wirklich ein Job, der ihm Spaß machen könnte."  
"Na, das klingt nach einem Plan. Ist doch super. Erzähl mir doch dann bitte ob es geklappt hat."  
Brainstorm versprach es ihm und beendete dann das Gespräch. Er ging nach den beiden Jungs sehen und musste bei dem Anblick lächeln. Starscream zeigte seinem Bruder ein Video von einem der Rennen auf Zeta Alpha und erklärte ihm wie das ablief und dass das Sport war und viele auf die verschiedenen Teilnehmer Wetten abschlossen.  
Skywarp schaute total fasziniert hin, die Augen ganz groß. Da hatte er wieder etwas Neues gefunden. Zu schön.  
Kapitel 8  
8  
Tatsächlich bekam Brainstorm die Genehmigung für seine Idee. Zwei Wochen später durfte Skywarp zu einem ersten Testflug raus. Allein, ohne Starscream und ohne Brainstorm. Er sollte etwas zu Jetfire bringen, der auf dem Planeten auf ihn wartete.  
"und halte dich an die Route! Wenn du runter gehst nicht zu schnell, nicht dass du beim Anflug in Flammen aufgehst... Hast du gehört?"  
Starscream ging mit ihm zur Landerampe der Station.  
"Jaahaaaaaaaa hab ich... Ich pass schon auf."  
"Na hoffentlich! Und melde dich wenn du unten bist!"  
Skywarp rollte genervt mit den Augen.  
"Mach ich."  
Brainstorm kam zu ihnen und gab ihm das Päckchen für Jetfire.  
"Viel Spaß. Achte auf Gegenverkehr und den Anflugwinkel. Aber wir haben ja genug geübt. Na, dann mal los mit dir."  
Er und Starscream blieben stehen und schauten zu, wie Sky sich transformierte und auf den Weg machte.  
"Mach dir nicht zu viele Sorgen, Starscream. Ich bin sehr sicher er kriegt das hin."  
"Ich hoffs..."

Skywarp verließ die Station und flog Richtung Cybertron davon. Hier draußen selbst zu fliegen war unglaublich! Er schaute in alle Richtungen, zum Planeten, zur Station, auf die Schiffe die diesen anflogen und verließen. Dann gab er Gas und ging auf Kurs, trat nach zehn Minuten in die obere Atmosphäre ein und schwenkte auf den Kurs den Brainstorm ihm gegeben hatte. Ein bisschen gruselig war der Anflug schon, es wurde ordentlich heiß. Aber dann war er unten und drehte eine extra Runde über der Stadt. Die Sonne ging gerade auf und alles war in Orange und Gelb getaucht. Fasziniert sah er dem Licht auf den Häusern und Schiffen zu, setzte dann zur Landung an.  
Allein suchte er sich den Weg zu dem Platz, auf dem er sich mit Jetfire treffen sollte. Der saß an einem Brunnen und wank ihm zu, als er ihn entdeckte.  
"Na, du bist ja schnell. Willkommen. Wie war der erste Flug?"  
"Gut."  
Skywarp gab ihm das Päckchen und sah sich um. Dass er nicht viel redete, erst recht nicht mit Fremden, wusste Jetfire. Dass ihn große Ansammlungen nervös machten auch. Hier war allerdings nicht viel los, so konnte der Junge sich in Ruhe umschauen. Das tat Skywarp auch.  
"Na komm. Ich nehm dich heute mit zu mir. Morgen früh geht's dann zurück."

Zusammen gingen die Beiden durch die Stadt zu Jetfires Unterkunft und Skywarp beobachtete alles um sich herum ganz genau. Sehr gesprächig war er nicht, damit hatte Jetfire aber auch nicht gerechnet. Dann blieb Skywarp allerdings kurz stehen und schien etwas entdeckt zu haben.  
"die da hinten... Was machen die da?"  
Er deutet auf zwei Bots, die über den Platz gingen und Andere ansprachen, ihnen etwas kleines in die Hand gaben.  
Jetfire schaute hin und murrte sofort.  
"Die werben an. Eine Bürgerrechtsbewegung. Es gibt zwei davon, seit einiger Zeit bemühen sich beide massiv um neue Mitglieder und nerven überall die Leute."  
Skywarp schaute ihn fragend an.  
"Und was wollen die?"  
"Mh, das ist ein bisschen kompliziert. Aber im großen und ganzen geht es um Politik. Die eine Partei ist gegen das System der Primes, die andere dafür. Eine will die alten Werte und Gesetze erhalten auf denen unsere Gesellschaft basiert, die andere will eine Veränderung, die Abschaffung der Klassenunterschiede und frei wählbare Anführer. Kennst du die Geschichte von Cybertron schon ein wenig? "  
Skywarp nickte.  
" Auch woher die Primes kommen, was die Matrix ist und wie der Wechsel unserer Anführer stattfindet? "  
Wieder nickte er. Ja, das hatte er schon alles mehrfach gelesen und sich von Starscream und Brainstorm erklären lassen. Die Matrix suchte sich ihren Träger selbst. Der war dann Anführer ihres Volkes bis zu seinem Tod und danach entschied die Matrix selbst, wer der nächste Träger wurde. Dazu den Rat der Ältesten, die im Hintergrund für Frieden sorgten und den Planeten beschützten. Alles ein bisschen mystisch wie Skywarp fand aber so war es eben.  
"Nun... Diese neue Bewegung will das System abschaffen und stattdessen einen Anführer durch das Volk wählen lassen, Ressourcen in der Bevölkerung gerechter verteilen, quasi arm und reich aufheben und was weiß ich noch. Seit einer Weile ziehen sie herum und werben Leute für sich an, verteilen diese Badges. Wer zu ihnen gehört soll das offen tragen. Man sieht schon einige damit herumlaufen. Die andere Seite, die Traditionalisten, machen jetzt das Gleiche und verteilen ihr Zeichen unter den Bewohnern. Autobots nennen sie sich... Ich persönlich finde es nicht so toll sich einen Stempel aufzudrücken und damit rum zu laufen.... Aber gut, jeder wie er will. "  
Skywarp ging mit ihm weiter zu seiner Unterkunft und sah unterwegs tatsächlich einige mit diesen Zeichen herumlaufen.  
Im Zimmer angekommen rief er dann auf der Station an und erzählte Starscream wie der Flug gelaufen war und was er in der Stadt gesehen hatte. Jetfire hörte im Nebenzimmer überrascht zu. Auf einmal konnte der Junge quasseln wie sonstwas. Das hätte er ehrlich nicht erwartet so still wie er unterwegs gewesen war. Das hier war mal glatt das genaue Gegenteil.  
Nach dem Gespräch durfte Sky etwas an Jetfires Computer und er schaute sich dort auf den Datenbanken zur Geschichte Cybertrons um. Das, was er vorhin draußen gesehen und gehört hatte ließ ihn noch nicht los.  
Jetfire ließ ihn, kümmerte sich um seine eigenen Projekte in der Stadt und ging dann auch für eine Weile weg.  
Skywarp schaute sich noch etwas um, beschloss dann noch einmal nach draußen zu gehen. Durch die Stadt wollte er alleine nicht. Es war zwar mittlerweile später aber immer noch sehr viel los und das konnte er einfach nicht leiden.  
Stattdessen hob er ab und drehte eine Runde. Er flog ein ganzes Stück von der Stadt weg und kam dann in ein Gebiet, das gar nicht mehr so toll aussah wie der Raumhafen oder die Stadt.  
Hier waren tiefe Löcher im Planeten, Schächte die teilweise mehrere hundert Meter tief gingen. Maschinen fuhren hin und her, Kräne ließen große Container nach unten herab oder zogen sie hinauf. Als Sky darüber hinweg flog sah er in den Schächten überall Quergänge, Rampen und Tunnel und unzählige Transformer, die dort drin zu arbeiten schienen. Er drehte eine Runde mehr. Das hier hatte er in den Datenbanken bisher noch nicht gesehen. Was das alles war verstand er nicht, aber diese ganzen Tunnel und Gruben erinnerten ihn an früher und das gefiel ihm nicht.  
Tief in sich gekehrt kam er bei Abenddämmerung zurück zu Jetfire, der auch wieder im Zimmer war.  
"Na? Da bist du ja wieder. Alles okay?"  
Jetfire fiel der nachdenkliche Blick sofort auf. Skywarp nickte und setzte sich.  
"Bin ein bisschen rumgeflogen."  
"Na, wenn du schon die Gelegenheit hast würde ich die auch nutzen..." meinte der Wissenschaftler und musterte ihn. Das war noch nicht alles, das sah er ihm an. Nur ob Skywarp mit ihm darüber reden würde? Überraschenderweise tat er das.  
"Ich hab draußen vor der Stadt etwas gesehen... Lauter Gruben und Schächte und viele Leute darin..."  
Jetfire nickte.  
"Du meinst die Mine. Ja die ist nicht weit weg von hier."  
Skywarp schaute ihn an.  
"Was ist das?"  
Jetfire stand auf und ging zu seinem Computer rüber.  
"Komm mal her, ich zeig es dir." er rief die entsprechenden Seiten auf und zeigte Skywarp Bilder der Energon Mine.  
"Dort wird planetares Energon abgebaut. Hier in den Schächten und Tunneln graben Arbeiter nach den Energon Adern und holen es heraus. Die Kräne befördern es nach oben und hier, diese großen Gebäude, das sind Raffinerien, die das Rohenergon in nutzbares umwandeln."  
Skywarp schaute es sich genau an und nickte schließlich. Er sah sich die Bilder noch eine Weile an, dann schien er genug an Informationen zu haben und vergaß das Thema auch wieder. Am Abend gingen sie zusammen in den Gastraum runter und setzten sich an einen der hinteren Tische. Jetfire gab einen aus und Sky beobachtete das Treiben. Ein paar fingen an zu singen. Das Lied war schier scheußlich doch schien es allen hier Spaß zu machen. Es wurde fleißig mitgegröhlt und geklatscht.  
Skywarp schaute Jetfire verwirrt und skeptisch an. Meinten die das ernst? Jetfire musste lachen.  
"Das Lied kennt auf Cybertron fast jeder, der mal einen Abend in einer Kneipe verbracht hat. Sie singen es nicht wegen der Geschichte, die es erzählt, sondern wegen dem Rhythmus und der Einfachheit. Betrunken ist es schwer sich Texte zu merken aber die Lust zu singen steigt bei vielen umso mehr."  
Skywarp schaute wieder zu der Gruppe hin und versuchte zu verstehen was die da trieben. Das Lied kam an diesem Abend noch einige Male. Dann gingen sie aber zurück aufs Zimmer.

Am nächsten Morgen gab Jetfire ihm einen Datenstick für Brainstorm mit und begleitete ihn noch nach draußen.  
"Ich wünsche einen guten Flug und du kannst gerne mal wieder vorbei kommen, wenn du magst."  
Skywarp nickte und machte sich auf den Weg zurück zur Station.  
Kapitel 9  
9  
Die halbe Nacht hockten die zwei Brüder zusammen in ihrem Raum und Skywarp erzählte alles, was er gesehen hatte bis ins kleinste Detail. Die Mine schauten sie sich auf dem Tablet noch einmal genauer an und lasen sich alles darüber durch. Es gab mit diesen Minen wohl einiges an Problemen, vor allem mit denen, die darin arbeiteten. Sie sahen einige Bilder von wirklich üblen Arbeitersiedlungen direkt an den Minen. Deren Bewohner sahen allesamt nicht sehr gesund aus. Starscream hatte so etwas vorher auch noch nicht gesehen, war ziemlich sprachlos. Das, was dort ablief war wirklich übel. Zeitdruck, Antreiber, miese Bezahlung. Sie lasen einiges darüber.  
Starscream legte das Tablet dann irgendwann weg. Sky war ganz bedrückt davon, da reichte es wohl an gruseligen Bildern. Schlafen konnte sein Bruder jetzt jedenfalls nicht. Er legte sich trotzdem mit ihm hin und einen Arm um ihn.  
"hey...was ist los, hm?"  
Skywarp murrte leise und rollte sich enger ein.  
"erinnert dich das an früher?"  
Ein Nicken. Dann schaute er Starscream an.  
"sowas sollte es nicht geben. Die haben niemandem etwas getan und dort sieht es fast genauso aus wie...."  
Weiter musste er nicht reden. Starscream stimmte ihm zu.  
"Ich frage mich wieso niemand diese Zustände beendet. Das ist einfach nicht richtig."  
Sie lagen eine ganze Weile still so da. Irgendwann hörte Starscream dann ganz leises Schnarchen neben sich. Er musste lächeln, ließ den Arm um Sky gelegt. Er selbst blieb wach, allerdings war er froh, dass sein Bruder sich beruhigt hatte. An früher erinnert zu werden tat ihm nicht gut.

Am nächsten Tag war scheinbar alles wieder in Ordnung. Skywarp benahm sich ganz normal, schaute den Beiden bei der Arbeit zu und lachte sich scheckig, als Brainstorm mal wieder etwas um die Ohren flog. Am Abend kam dann eine Überraschung. Sky sollte schon am nächsten Tag wieder einen Lieferdienst übernehmen. Diesmal zur nächsten Forschungsstation, auf Cybertrons erstem Mond.  
"Wenn du Lust hast, Starscream, kannst du gerne mitfliegen. Die Station ist mit der hier nicht vergleichbar. Sie ist riesig und bestimmt kannst du da einiges entdecken. Ach ja, außerdem ist sie der Arbeitsplatz von Jetfire. Schwerpunkt Energieforschung, allerdings deutlich mehr als wir hier. "  
Starscreams Augen leuchteten und sofort war er Feuer und Flamme für den Ausflug.  
Am nächsten Tag ging es los und die Zwei machten sich auf den Weg. Ein Paket von Brainstorm abliefern und eines von dort abholen. Eine leichte Aufgabe.  
Der Flug war nicht lang, doch dafür umso spaßiger. Sie mussten nicht mit Gegenverkehr rechnen und Skywarp tobte ordentlich herum und war dann so aufgedreht, dass er Starscream glatt das Lied aus der Bar vorsang.  
"Aaaaaaaaarrrrrghhh hör auf! Das ist ja scheußlich!"  
"Gar niiicht..." kicherte Sky und legte gleich nochmal los.  
Sie kamen auf der Station an und lieferten ihr Paket ab. Dann hatten sie ein bisschen Zeit sich umzuschauen. Der Wissenschaftler, der ihnen die Fracht für den Rückweg geben sollte war noch nicht da. Also liefen die Beiden durch die Station und sahen sich um. In die Labore konnten sie natürlich nicht aber es gab auch so genug zu sehen. Starscream stand ziemlich lange an einem Fenster und schaute bei einem Versuch mit einer riesigen Plasmakanone zu, sichtlich fasziniert davon.  
Skywarp fand das eher uninteressant, entdeckte dann aber die Kantine der Station und die hatte eine riesengroße Fensterfront, von wo aus man in ein paar der Versuchsräume sehen konnte. Da sie ja noch warten mussten setzten sie sich an einen der Tische und schauten hinaus. Starscream war hin und weg davon. Die Ausstattung hier war nicht mit der auf ihrer Station zu vergleichen und am liebsten wäre er überall rein gegangen und hätte sich alles aus der Nähe angesehen.  
Sie saßen gerade ein paar Minuten dort, als ein anderer Transformer zu ihnen an den Tisch kam. Er setzte sich und schaute die beiden an.  
"Faszinierend, oder?"  
Starscream bejahte, musterte den Fremden.  
Skywarp ignorierte ihn völlig und sah weiter raus.  
"Kommt ihr von Cybertron?"  
"Nein. Von Encounter3."  
"Ahhh, die kleine Orbitalstation. Na, da habt ihr ja Glück."  
Starscream schaute ihn skeptisch an.  
"Inwiefern?"  
"Na das Leben dort ist ziemlich geregelt. Auf der Oberfläche ist das etwas anders. Wer nichts leistet landet ganz schnell im Loch."  
Starscream verstand nicht ganz was er meinte. Der Typ begann ihnen von der Gesellschaft auf dem Planeten zu erzählen, von der oberen Elite und denjenigen, die nicht das Glück hatten zu der gut betuchten Gesellschaft zu gehören. Als er die Minen ansprach horchte Skywarp auf und schaute sie doch kurz an. Der Kerl erzählte ihnen von einer Gruppierung, die sich daran gemacht hatte die ungerechte Verteilung zwischen angeblichen Bevölkerungsklassen zu beenden, so dass irgendwann alle auf dem Planeten die gleichen Chancen haben würden. Starscream war ganz Ohr. Nach dem Abend neulich ging ihm das Thema irgendwie auch nicht mehr aus dem Kopf.  
Schließlich kam der Typ dann zum Ende, ein paar der Anderen schauten schon zu ihnen rüber.  
"Falls ihr auch dabei helfen wollt, ihr könnt ja mal bei uns vorbeischauen, wenn ihr auf der Oberfläche seid."  
Er legte Starscream eine Karte auf den Tisch mit einem Wappen vorne drauf und einer eingravierten Adresse auf der Rückseite.  
Starscream nickte bloß, nahm die Karte und nach kurzer Verabschiedung verschwand der Kerl auch schon wieder.  
Erst jetzt drehte Skywarp sich wieder zu ihm um und schaute die Karte skeptisch an.  
"mh....was die machen wollen hat er nicht gesagt." murrte er. "Wie wollen sie das denn anstellen, dass alle gleich sind?"  
Starscream zuckte mit den Schultern.  
"Keine Ahnung. Vielleicht finden wir das ja irgendwann heraus..."

Sie flogen später mit der Lieferung für Brainstorm zurück. Der bemerkte am Abend, dass etwas geschehen war.  
Starscream war ungewöhnlich still und schaute sich in den planetaren Datenbanken um. Er hatte die metallene Karte in der Hand und drehte sie nachdenklich hin und her, las sich einige Artikel zu dem Thema durch.  
Brainstorm kam zu ihm rüber.  
"Du bist so still heute. Ist drüben was vorgefallen?"  
"Ja... Nein......nichts Schlimmes. Da war so ein Typ der uns vollgequatscht hat."  
Starscream erzählte ihm von dem Gespräch und zeigte ihm die Karte.  
"Mh... Sowas hat mir auch schon einer andrehen wollen... Und ein anderer von der Gegenpartei. Naja was heißt gegen. Eigentlich wollen beide dasselbe nur mit unterschiedlichen Methoden."  
Brainstorm suchte ihm einen Text darüber heraus, in dem die jüngsten Aktionen beider Gruppierungen aufgelistet wurden. Die einen versuchten den Rat davon zu überzeugen, dass etwas getan werden musste, die anderen gingen radikaler vor, organisierten Aktionen gegen ihrer Meinung nach elitäre Veranstaltungen und Einrichtungen.  
Aufmerksam las Starscream sich alles durch und hörte Brainstorm zu. Schließlich beließen sie es dabei und gingen zusammen wieder an die Arbeit.

Ein paar Wochen später hatten sich die Flüge von Skywarp eingependelt. Fast täglich machte er nun Flüge für die Station. Nicht nur für Brainstorm sondern auch alle Anderen. Und er hatte Spaß an der Aufgabe. Manchmal begleitete Starscream ihn, vor allem wenn es zur Oberfläche ging.  
Bei einem dieser Ausflüge kamen sie einer der Minen wieder sehr nahe. Skywarp konnte nicht anders. Er drehte ab und flog auf die Mine zu, wollte das aus der Nähe sehen. Starscream folgte ihm.  
"Ich weiß nicht ob das so eine gute Idee ist, Sky..."  
"Nur kurz gucken... Wir landen ja nicht."  
Sie überflogen die Mine und die dahinter angrenzenden Barracken. Was sie sahen aus dieser doch recht großen Höhe ließ beide ziemlich still werden. Da waren die Bilder, die sie in den Datenbanken gesehen hatten fast noch harmlos. Beim zweiten Überflug hatte sich Skywarps Blick ziemlich verfinstert.  
Bevor es doch noch Ärger gab, denn sie hatten auch einiges an Wachen dort unten gesehen, drehten sie ab und flogen zur nächsten Stadt. Sie lieferten ihre Fracht ab und saßen später zusammen in einer Kneipe am Tresen, vor sich jeder ein Glas Energon. Beide mürrisch drein blickend. Kurz sprachen sie leise über das, was sie gesehen hatten. Aber nur kurz.  
Starscream holte nach einer langen stillen Pause die Karte hervor und schaute sie an...

Nur eine Woche später verabschiedeten sich die Beiden von ihrem Freund Brainstorm. Starscream hatte eine Stelle auf der Mondstation angeboten bekommen, mit ein wenig Hilfe von Jetfire. Er und Skywarp zogen zusammen auf die Oberfläche um. Das war näher zur Station und dort durfte niemand auf Dauer wohnen. Der Abschied war sehr herzlich, Brainstorm begleitete sie im Shuttle auf die Oberfläche nach Kaon und dort gingen sie gemeinsam mit Jetfire einen trinken. Diesmal richtig. Nach dem dritten Glas war dann sogar Skywarp so dicht, dass er deutlich gesprächiger wurde. Irgendwer fing an dieses scheußliche Sauflied zum Besten zu geben und Sky stieg plötzlich voll mit ein.  
Alle Drei starrten ihn sprachlos an. So hatten sie ihn noch nie gesehen! Jetfire kicherte los und setzte bei der nächsten Strophe mit ein, Brainstorm gab sich schließlich auch noch einen Ruck. Starscream versank fast im Tresen, wurde dann immer wieder von Sky angeboxt, dass er doch mitmachen solle. Irgendwann exte er sein Glas und atmete tief durch... und schon sangen sie zu Viert und wurden von den Anderen in der Bar hart angefeuert dabei.  
Das Ende vom Lied war derweil ein anderes. Irgendein betrunkener Kerl kam vorbei gewankt und rempelte Starscream hart an, was der mit einem blöden Kommentar quittierte.  
"Was willsn DU du mit deinne tussistreifn, hm?"  
So schnell konnte Starscream auf die Beleidigung gar nicht reagieren wie der Typ sich von Skywarp eine fing! Der Kerl knallte nach hinten auf einen Tisch, der unter ihm zerbrach. Die Beiden, die an diesem gesessen hatten sprangen auf und gingen auf Sky los. Wie ein Irrer grinsend stürzte der sich auf sie und schon war die tollste Schlägerei im Gange.  
Starscream mittendrin und so dann auch Brainstorm und Jetfire. Irgendwann bekam Starscream so hart wie eine drauf, dass er fürs Erste zu Boden ging. Als er wieder halbwegs geradeaus gucken konnte war der Sicherheitsdienst schon da und kassierte einige ein, ihn und Skywarp eingeschlossen. Sie wurden in einen Transporter gesteckt und zum nächsten Wachposten gebracht.  
Als es dann daran ging sich für das Karteifoto an die Wand mit der Größenleiste zu stellen knurrte Starscream nur noch. Sky war die ganze Zeit völlig aufgedreht am kichern und nervte ihn gerade enorm, vor allem pöbelte er immer noch fürchterlich herum, was die Jungs vom Sicherheitsdienst nicht so lustig fanden.  
Sie landeten in einer großen Ausnüchterungszelle, zusammen mit einigen Anderen. Ein paar von denen waren auch in der Bar gewesen und die Meisten stramm wie die Nattern. Einer lag am Boden und schlief.  
Starscream wollte sich einfach nur irgendwo hinsetzen und warten, bis entweder die Kopfschmerzen weg waren oder er einfach drauf ging, da ging das Elend weiter.  
"HEY LEUTE! WER MACHT MIT?" brüllte Skywarp und fing an dieses furchtbare Lied zu singen... UND ALLE MACHTEN MIT!

Als Jetfire die Zwei am nächsten Morgen abholen kam konnte er sich das Lachen kaum verkneifen. Starscream, lädiert, sichtlich fertig und total abgenervt und auch noch mit schicken Graffiti auf den Tragflächen, dahinter ein richtig gut gelaunter und aus voller Kehle singender Skywarp.  
"Oha...na...Dann mal herzlich Willkommen in Kaon."  
Kapitel 10  
10  
Die nächsten Jahre verbrachten die Beiden in Kaon. Starscream fing auf der Station an und arbeitete sich ziemlich schnell hoch, Skywarp blieb eine Zeitlang bei den Kurierflügen, suchte sich dann aber doch lieber was Anderes und fand einen Job bei einem Sicherheitsdienst der die Energonlager der nächsten Mine bewachte. Nichts Spannendes aber dafür vernünftig bezahlt.  
Dort bekam er allerdings auch aus erster Hand mit, wie hart die Arbeiter in den Minen tatsächlich ausgebeutet wurden. Immer öfter gab es Demonstrationen, mitunter legten die Arbeiter wochenlang die Arbeit nieder. Sky hielt sich da raus, er erzählte aber seinem Bruder davon wenn sie sich alle zehn Tage sahen. Dann kam Starscream nämlich auf die Oberfläche zurück.  
"jetzt streiken sie seit fünf Tagen schon wieder und die Besitzer der Mine beraten sich wohl schon wie sie den Streik beenden. Ich hab gehört, dass es in den anderen Minen auch so zugehen soll."  
Nachdenklich hörte Starscream ihm zu und drehte die Karte in der Hand hin und her, die er damals auf der Station bekommen hatte.  
" ich hab mich ein bisschen schlau gemacht über das hier... "  
Er legte die Karte auf den Tisch.  
" die Mitglieder von denen sind fast alle ehemalige oder aktive Minenarbeiter. Sie organisieren die Streiks auf dem ganzen Planeten."  
Skywarp schaute sich die alte Karte an.  
" mit dem Zeichen rennen schon total viele durch die Stadt. Sie nennen sich Decepticons. Du wirst echt überall von denen angesprochen. "  
Starscream nickte.  
" Das hab ich gemerkt. Selbst bei uns oben rennen die rum. Aber nicht nur die. Es gibt noch eine Gruppe die angefangen hat solche Kärtchen zu verteilen. Bloß glaube ich, dass die hier in Kaon ziemlich floppen. Die quatschen irgendwas von Gleichheit für alle durch gemeinsames Arbeiten am großen Ganzen... Na ja.. Ich finde das klingt sehr danach, ackert ihr mal schön damit es uns weiter gut geht..... "  
Skywarp schnaufte.  
" Sag mal, Starscream? Würdest du bei sowas mitmachen? "  
" weiß nicht. Eigentlich interessiert es mich nicht. Du? "  
" nee... Kärtchen verteilen und Leute anquatschen ist jetzt nicht so meins. Ich bin bloß gespannt was bei dem Streik rauskommt... Die haben uns schon gesagt wir sollen uns auf Krawall einstellen."  
"Na da muss ich mir bei dir ja keine Sorgen machen. Du bist immer auf Krawall eingestellt."  
Skywarp musste lachen.  
"Apropos Krawall... Gehn wir einen trinken? Ich bezahl auch."  
Starscream schauderte. Saufen gehen mit seinem Bruder. Selbst wenn der bezahlte, das endete meist mit richtig viel Ärger.  
"Njaaaaaaaa...... Ach was solls. Okay... Gehen wir."

In Skys Lieblingsbar angekommen hockten die beiden sich an einen der hinteren Tische. Starscream mochte diesen Platz lieber, hier blieb der Ärger eher gering.  
"Wie läuft es eigentlich mit Jetfire? Klappt die Teamarbeit?"  
"Ziemlich gut sogar. Mit etwas Glück funktioniert der Generator in ein, zwei Wochen."  
Skywarp sah zur Tür, dann wieder zu ihm.  
"Das war das Ding mit dem schwarzen Energon oder?"  
"Genau. Wenn der so funktioniert wie er soll könnten wir in ein paar Monaten Strom für den halben Planeten erzeugen und so das reine Energon schonen. Wenn es funktioniert."  
"Wird es bestimmt... Och.. Guck mal... Da kommt wieder so einer."  
Starscream folgte seinem Blick und sah zur Tür. Ein offen das Autobot Symbol Tragender kam rein, eindeutig zum Anwerben. Starscream seufzte.  
"Das wird wieder mal SO ein Abend."  
Sein Bruder grinste derweil richtig diabolisch und guckte zu, gespannt auf das dicke Ende. Die Bar war voll. Sehr voll. Und bis auf ihn, Starscream und den Besitzer des Ladens waren ausnahmslos Minenarbeiter hier. Da würde es gleich richtig schön laut werden.  
Zwei weitere Autobots folgten und tatsächlich versuchten sie die Bots in der Bar in Gespräche zu verwickeln.  
"Das wird schön... Pass auf... Geht gleich los."  
Skywarp grinste und trank schnell aus.  
"Mpffff...Ich befürchte es."  
Zwei Minuten später flog die erste Faust. Der Ausgang wurde blockiert und die angepissten Minenarbeiter gingen auf die drei Autobots los. Bald keilte sich der halbe Laden und Skywarp war nicht mehr zu halten, er stand auf und stürzte sich mittenrein. Starscream blieb sitzen und schaute von Weitem zu. Typisch sein Bruder. Mittlerweile hatte er das Streit suchen richtig perfektioniert. Wo er sonst fremde Gesellschaft mied wie die Pest war er bei Raufereien immer ganz vorn mit dabei. Keine halbe Stunde dauerte es, bis der Sicherheitsdienst einmarschierte und die Autobots in Gewahrsam nahm, zwei oder drei der Anderen mit dazu. Skywarp kam zu Starscream zurück, grinste schäbig und renkte sich am Tisch die Schulter wieder ein.  
"Hach, ja. Das war doch nett. Alles gut bei dir?"  
"Bestens. Hats Spaß gemacht?"  
"Total! Nach Hause oder weiter?"  
"Lass mal lieber nach Hause gehen."  
Also machten sie sich auf den Weg. Auf dem Marktplatz in der Nähe schaute Starscream hoch zur Videoleinwand. Alle auf dem Platz schauten hinauf. An der Mine kam es zu Ausschreitungen. Ziemlich heftigen sogar. Der Sicherheitsdienst Kaons wurde hingeschickt und sogar das Militär.  
"Wow... Jetzt geht's los. Schau dir das an."  
Skywarp tat das bereits und es dauerte nicht lange bis er angefunkt wurde.  
"Ich muss los. Wir sehen uns später."  
"Pass auf dich auf bitte. Das da ist keine Kneipenschlägerei."  
"Weiß ich. Bis dann."  
Skywarp sprang in die Luft und transformierte, donnerte Richtung Mine davon.

Die Aufstände weiteten sich von Kaon ausgehend über alle Minen Cybertrons aus. Monatelang immer wieder Nachrichten von Angriffen der mittlerweile gut organisierten Arbeiter auf der einen Seite und den Ratstreuen auf der anderen Seite.  
Starscream schaute sich auf der Station immer wieder die Nachrichten an, machte sich Sorgen um Skywarp. Jeden Tag meldete der sich ein Mal bei ihm um Bescheid zu geben, dass alles okay war.  
Es kristallisierten sich immer stärker zwei Lager heraus. Decepticons auf der einen Seite und Autobots auf der anderen.  
Bei einem seiner Heimaturlaube war Starscream dann wenig verwundert auf seinem Bruder saß Symbol der Decepticons zu sehen.  
"Hast dich also bequatschen lassen, hm?"  
Sky nickte.  
"Hab auch den Job gewechselt. Ey...Wenn du hörst was da in den Minen alles abgeht..." er schüttelte den Kopf.  
"Willst du auch? Nächste Woche ist ein Treffen hier in der Nähe."  
Starscream schaute ihn an. Tatsächlich überlegte er, sich das mal anzuhören.  
"Kay.. Ich komm mit aber erwarte nicht, dass ich auch mit so nem Ding rumrenne. Ich hörs mir mal an."  
"Prima. Ich sag dir dann Bescheid wann genau es ist. Angeblich hält der Typ eine Rede, der den Aufstand in unserer Mine angefangen hat damals. Die anderen finden ihn alle total klasse... Nun ja ich bin echt gespannt."

Sie gingen hin, so wie fast zweitausend Andere. Der Decepticon, der dann ans Rednerpult ging und fast zwei Stunden lang sprach, fesselte nicht nur sie sondern alle Anwesenden. Es war totenstill, während er sprach. Was er von der Mine erzählte, wie mit den Arbeitern verfahren wurde, wie mies sie behandelt wurden und für Kleinigkeiten drakonisch bestraft, um sie in einem Klima der Angst zu halten, damit keiner auf die Idee kam die Mine zu beklauen, wie oft und unsinnig ihnen ihr kleines Gehalt gekürzt wurde und es für nahezu alle keinen Ausweg daraus gab, weil sie dann schier sofort vor dem Nichts stünden. Er erzählte von den heimlichen Anfängen des Widerstands, ersten Demonstrationen, die brutal niedergeschlagen worden waren. Von willkürlicher Gewalt gegen Arbeiter zur Abschreckung.  
Skywarp schwieg die ganze Zeit über, was für ihn wirklich eine Leistung war.  
Starscream hörte allerdings auch aufmerksam zu und irgendetwas machte das hier auch mit ihm.  
Auf dem Heimweg schwiegen sie beide. Starscream schaute sich in den Straßen um und sah immer mehr von dem, was der Typ gerade angesprochen hatte. Arbeiter die in den Gassen saßen, weil sie kein Heim hatten. Einige die sich irgendwie versuchten Energon zu besorgen, weil es in den Barrackenstädten keins mehr gab.  
Starscream knirschte mit den Zähnen und ging weiter.  
Kaum einen Monat später trug auch er das Decepticon Zeichen am Körper, so wie mittlerweile fast ganz Kaon. Autobots waren in der Stadt nicht gerne gesehen und die wenigen, die es dort noch gab zogen nach und nach weg.

Es vergingen weitere Jahre in denen sich die Aufstände immer mehr ausweiteten, bis schließlich tatsächlich ein Bürgerkrieg daraus wurde. Starscream hatte sich ziemlich verändert in dieser Zeit. Er war deutlich berechnender und zynischer geworden. Als der Überfall der Decepticons auf die Forschungsstation stattfand, angeführt von dem ehemaligen Minenarbeiter dessen Rede sie damals gehört hatten, ließ Starscream es zu. Die anderen versuchten sie abzuwehren. Er nicht. Der Typ kam schließlich direkt auf ihn zu und sah ihn an.  
Als er Starscream fragte auf welcher Seite er stünde, seinen Blaster auf ihn gerichtet, blieb Starscream vollkommen ruhig stehen und tippte an seine Tragfläche,auf das Symbol.  
"Die Entscheidung ist schon lange gefallen."

Nicht lange später trat Starscream in die neu gegründete Decepticon Armee ein und lernte zu kämpfen. Der Bürgerkrieg weitete sich immer mehr aus und schon bald hieß es auch für ihn als Anfänger ausrücken.  
Ihr Teamleader kontrollierte jeden einzelnen und dessen Waffen, bevor es Richtung Iacon losgehen sollte. Starscream bestand die Musterung problemlos, wollte dann aber im Boden versinken, als Skywarp auf dem Platz auftauchte und sturzbetrunken rummotzte, wieso er nicht mit durfte. Auch in die Armee einzusteigen hatte er gleich zusammen mit Starscream versucht, sie hatten ihn aber nicht haben wollen. Zu irre, zu viele Vorstrafen und ehemaliger Sicherheitsdienstler an der Mine. Nach einem ordentlichen Streit mit dem Teamleader zog Skywarp frustriert Leine. Starscream bekam glücklicherweise zumindest jetzt keinen Stress für das Verhalten seines Bruders und es ging los. Schon in der Nacht kam es zur ersten Konfrontation mit den Autobots. Starscream hielt sich wacker bei seinem ersten echten Kampf, zwei seiner Kameraden fielen gleich zu Beginn. Ihr Leader geriet hart in Bedrängnis, ein Bot zielte auf seinen Kopf und drückte ab, da flirrte vor ihm die Luft und jemand stieß ihn zur Seite, der Schuss ging daneben. Der Angreifer fluchte und wollte erneut andrücken, da tauchte hinter ihm ein schwarzer Decepticon aus dem Nichts auf und riss ihm den Kopf ab. Wieder flirrte die Luft und der nächste Autobot schrie auf, während ihm aus nächster Nähe in den Rücken geschossen wurde. Skywarp wütete zwischen den Autobots herum wie ein Berserker und killte alleine sieben von ihnen. Auf echt eklige Art und Weise. Dreien zerfetzte er die Brust, zweien riss er von hinten den Kopf ab, den anderen beiden schoss er von der Seite in den Kopf.  
Starscream sah nicht alles davon, aber einiges. Und es erinnerte ihn schwer an damals, als er ihn gefunden hatte. An das wilde Wesen, das den Professor vor seinen Augen getötet hatte.

Als Ruhe einkehrte tauchte Sky vor ihm auf, total breit und haute ihm vor die Brust.  
"duhas gesagt dasswia alles zusammen machn... Da haussu einfach ab ohne michunwerweisswaswohin! DASSIS UNFAIR!"  
Skywarp war sichtlich fertig deswegen und Starscream tat das auch ehrlich leid, doch ehe er antworten konnte kam ihr Leader zu ihnen und zog Sky von ihm weg.  
" Wer zum Teufel bist du eigentlich und was war das eben für eine Aktion, hm? "  
Bevor Skywarp ihn verprügeln konnte hielt Starscream ihn fest und antwortete für ihn.  
"Das ist Skywarp, mein Bruder..."  
Schnell erzählte er von Skywarps Hang zu Gewalt und seiner Begabung sich teleportieren zu können.  
Der Teamleader schaute vom einen zum anderen und traf eine Entscheidung.  
"Willst du mitkommen?"  
"JA ZUM TEUFEL! WESWEGEN BIN ICH WOHL HIER HÄ?!"  
"Reg dich ab Kleiner. Kannst mitkommen."  
Skywarp schaute ihn an, grinste breit und sprang in die Luft, transformierte und flog los.  
Starscream starrte Beide an, sprachlos. Viel nachdenken konnte er allerdings nicht, denn sie setzten sich in Bewegung und flogen nun alle weiter, dem Beginn eines sehr, sehr langen Krieges entgegen.


End file.
